


Boy Falls From the Sky

by noreen



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spiderman Fusion, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/M, M/M, Supervillains, TSN Big Bang, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2418497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noreen/pseuds/noreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Divya Narendra是一个邪恶的犯罪头子，Sean Parker看起来像是超级反派，Eduardo无法前往Palo Alto，因为他忙着在纽约当蜘蛛侠。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy Falls From the Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Boy Falls From the Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/249196) by [lc2l](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lc2l/pseuds/lc2l). 



> 2012年翻译旧作。  
> 本文在最后的部分，还crossover了《Fantastic Four（神奇四侠）》的些许内容，由于比重少，并且那大概是在6万字以后，所以没有提及。

**曾经**

在他看见那只蜘蛛的瞬间，他就应该知道。  
赤红与钢青之色伴随着极致疼痛的噬咬，Eduardo咬着牙，结结巴巴的叫出Daniel Chester的名字。

在他用极大的力量将蜘蛛打死，之后他被迫收集它的残骸——几乎成了碎片——然后将它扔进一个果酱罐的时候，他就应该知道。

两天之后，他拥有了腹肌，而那只蜘蛛正在它的罐子里闲逛，丝毫不受被拍死的影响，他就真的应该知道。

“那么你是在十一月份的时候发现这个的？”Jones博士问道，同时将罐子举到灯光之下。

那只蜘蛛发出嘶嘶的声音，攻击着这个罐子，就像是它也能把这个罐子打碎。  
Eduardo真的应该知道的。  
“没错。我的医生告诉我把它带给您看看。”  
他犹豫了一段时间，足够长到让人明白还有更进一步的解释，“我一直很忙。”

Jones博士又等待了一会儿，以防他还需要补充些什么。  
Eduardo应该说什么呢？  
我要准备课业？  
圣诞期间我必须回家，否则我父亲可能和我脱离父子关系？  
我最好的朋友正在建设一家网站，未来那可能会价值千金，但是如今他真的需要某个人坐在他身后，带着红牛，不时提醒他去睡觉？

即便只是在他的头脑中，这也听起来荒谬可笑。  
The Facebook只是随便某个会在他们犯下错误的时候就这样泯灭掉的互联网计划。

“我需要做些实验，当然了，”Jones博士说道，而且十分明显，他自始至终一直在说话。但愿那其中没有什么重要的东西。“你是否确定，你是唯一一个和它有过接触的人呢？”

“是的。”  
即便是在The Facebook尚未填满他的整个生活之前，Mark也从来不会来Eduardo的房间。  
他大概都不知道Eduardo住在哪里。

“你就只是把它捡起来？它没有咬你吗？”

Eduardo踌躇了。  
一方面，某种未知品种的亮蓝色蜘蛛在他的腿上咬了一口，那肿成了一个高尔夫球大小的包，然后痊愈了。  
另一方面，那如今已经痊愈了，比起在实验室里为了某些实验闲逛以外，他真的有更重要的事情去做。  
他需要去见Mark，而且The Facebook可能在任何时刻激活上线，因为Mark从来就不会按照计划行事，也不会告诉任何人这些事。  
“如果它这么做了，那会怎么样？”

Jones搔了搔脸颊。  
“实验，显而易见。你大概要被隔离一个来月，至少被隔离到我们能够获得更多信息。当然了，对于一些侵害性实验，我们会征求你的同意，但是如果你为我指出你的咬伤，我们现在就可以开始。”

“没有，”Eduardo撒谎了，“我没有被咬。我只是问问，真的。”  
他从地上抓起他的包，“我有一个商务会议，快要迟到了，但是让我知道您的进展，好吗？”

现在，他是一家公司的CFO。  
他负有责任，而且迄今为止，那只不可思议的蜘蛛为他带来的最值得注意的副作用就是能够完成一个完美的后空翻。  
根本不是什么毁灭天地的恐怖东西。

“Saverin先生？”

他几乎走到门口了，但是如果他不停下来，那会十分引人怀疑，所以他当下缓缓转身，面对着这位仍用双手握住蜘蛛罐的生物学家。

“如果它并没有咬到你，你为什么会去看医生呢？”

Eduardo寻找着某些理由。  
任何理由。  
“寄生虫。我感染了寄生虫。医生和我，我们只是谈谈。”

“寄生虫。”Jones重复，他拉长了每一个吐露的音节，显示出他的怀疑。

“你应该把它放在其他什么东西里面，”Eduardo说，“如果它想要出来，玻璃是挡不住它的。”

当Jones为此恐慌，将罐子扔离他的身边并且寻找某个更为合适的容器时，Eduardo溜走了。

 

**现在**

Mark被锁链吊在天花板上，三个机器人用先进的武器指着他的头颅。  
当他看清这个罪恶的计划时，Eduardo几乎是以足够的耐心来保持静止不动，然后他将这三个机器人抛掷到墙上，摧毁了他们，并用蛛网将操控者捆绑在Mark被吊起处的一米开外。

Eduardo想过将Mark留在天花板上面。  
但很不幸，那可不是Spiderman会做的事。

“那可真是……有点奇妙呢。”Mark说道。  
那个迟缓，Eduardo猜测，可能是因为另外某个人做了某些奇妙的事情，这对Mark来说怪异而陌生。

这就到了通常情况下Spiderman会给出某些实用建议，并且将受害者送回家的地方了。  
“给我离开这个鬼地方。”Eduardo说。

像这样，有些时候Spiderman也会有休息日。  
而且Mark看起来也不像是付不起出租车费。

不论如何，明天一早，Eduardo还要为诉讼作证。

 

**曾经**

当Eduardo从火车站一路跑来，到达他的门口的时候，Mark并不在屋内。  
当然了，如果不打得他屁滚尿流，Mark是不会知道准时准点的，但是迟到了三个小时，这也许有点过分了。

如果穿过整个校园的长途冲刺真的让Eduardo筋疲力尽的话，他可能会更加恼火，但是他发现，那对于他来说，就仅像是从他的宿舍里走过来。

他用一只手摩挲着他的脚踝。  
Jones认为这很严重——严重到需要隔离检查——而他花了许多时间和Mark在一起。  
时间多到如果那是感染性的，Mark可能也会受传染。

因此他需要解释。  
关于那只蜘蛛，关于他的医生说他需要找位专家，关于那位专家指出虽然咬痕不见了，但还是建议他去和一位生物学家谈谈。  
关于Jones博士，以及他的有关于隔离检疫的想法。

Mark到的时候，他正上气不接下气，他的双脚被浸湿；很明显他刚刚跑过整个校园。

Mark大概会喜欢蜘蛛神力。  
Eduardo很确定他需要的睡眠时间更短了，尽管如果让Mark更少的睡眠，他可能就根本不睡觉了。

Mark与他擦肩而过，在门被猛然关闭之前，Eduardo用尽他所有的反射神经抓住了它。  
他的眼睛下有暗色的阴影，看起来自从Eduardo上次在这——强制从他的头上拿走耳机，将拇指覆在计算机的开关键上，直到Mark小睡一下——以后他就没有睡过觉。

当Eduardo进入房间时，他已经坐在电脑旁了。  
屏幕上显示着网站主页，旁边是滚动在黑色底板上的白色字符，那对于Eduardo来说是难以理解的，就像是葡萄牙语对Mark来说一样。

那看起来很好。  
不仅仅如此，在一个充斥了闪光的文字与让人头疼的色泽的时代，那很干净，简单，是那种人们都没有意识到的、他们在寻求的那种网站。  
“你写了什么？”当Mark完成了新的编程串的时候，Eduardo问。

如果被问到的话，Eduardo能够滚动浏览The Facebook的代码，并且正确的定位到负责情感状态的区域。  
但他还是不知道怎样修改他自己的情感状态。

“这就是了。”Mark说，几周以来他的双手第一次离开了键盘。

有那么一会儿，Eduardo的头脑还在试图理解‘情感状态’如何能够重新定义这个网站和这个网站的作用。  
接着他的耳朵跟上了他的大脑。  
“你指什么？”

“它准备好了。”

Eduardo的头脑完全停摆了，他凝视着这一切辛劳的顶点，同时思考着‘它准备好了’，就像是那样能够使它更加真实一样。

_Eduardo Saverin_ ，发行人栏上写着。 _联合创立人兼CFO_ 。

蜘蛛神力不足挂齿，和这个相比 _不足挂齿_ 。

 

**现在**

Spiderman在今早登上了报纸。  
‘ _蒙面威胁笼罩城市：The Spider-man再次袭来_ ’  
溜进新闻办公室并且以诽谤之名打断编辑的鼻子可能是‘非英雄的’。  
因为他们将他的名字拼错了而做同样的事情可能也有些杀伤力过大。

怎样的蠢货才会在他们的超级英雄的名字里加上连字符？

“你能否称呼他为Saverin先生？”Gretchen问道——她是这个城市中的一位优质律师，对于她的客户缺席会议，在诉讼作证期间溜走，以及不时黏在家具上的行为处之泰然。

“Gretchen，他们是最好的朋友。”

“不再是了。”

Eduardo口袋中的手机震动起来，他不得不垂下手，将它取出。  
在一栋公寓中发生了火灾，离这里半个小时的步行距离，荡过去只要十分钟。

第二条信息给出了一个更为详细的地址。

第三条说，有一个小孩在公寓里。

“Saverin先生，在网站初次上线之后发生了什么？”

Eduardo将他的椅子提回原位，将手伸入口袋中够到头套，已然计划好了一条到达屋顶的路线，在途中有一个小房间，他可以在那里换装。  
“一鸣惊人。”

当Eduardo擦身而过的时候，Gretchen整了整她的文件夹。  
“让我们休息一下。”

Mark的手腕上有殷红的痕迹，他的眼睛附近出现了眼袋，很明显他没有睡觉。  
Eduardo才不在乎。

还有人在等着他去拯救。

 

**曾经**

Eduardo所救的第一个人是Bill Gates。  
他从不相信从小事开始。  
他本应该在Gates演讲的大楼前等待Mark，但那个地方有一条特别阴暗的窄小小巷，楼的那侧没有任何一扇窗户是打开的——是那种Eduardo一直在寻找的隐蔽的地方，自从一星期前他的手黏在卧室地板上开始。

他可以爬墙。  
他可以将他的双手放在砖块上，而它们就 _钉牢了_ ，让他能够在 _墙上_ 攀爬，当他最终找到某个适合对Mark坦言的时机的时候，Mark不会 _想到_ 他有多酷。

他爬到了第一个用木板围起的窗户所在的高度，接着他自己后仰，离开墙壁，完成了一个完美的后空翻，用他的双脚着陆。

正在这时，他听到了从更深的小巷处传来的喊叫声，从他无法完全看清的阴影中。

“把你的包给我们。”

“这个电脑是一种特别为我设计制作的款式。你甚至都没法使用它。你想要钱吗？我能给你们钱。要多少？只要让我给你们写张支票。我会把金额空出来，你可以填上你们想要的金额。”

Eduardo向后退去，将他的夹克衫的衣领竖起，并将他的双手重新置于墙上，爬到尽他所胆敢达到的最高的地方——如果他奇妙的两手失误了，他可不想摔死自己——在侧面缓缓的爬去，以接近喊叫传来的地方。

“把你的包给我们！”

Eduardo没有看清楚被害人，但是已经可以看见带着巴拉克拉法帽（译注：一种几乎完全围住头和脖子的羊毛兜帽，仅露双眼，有的也露鼻子。简单来说，就是银行抢匪的标配帽）的歹徒，他们举起手枪对准他们目标的头部。

“求你了，”那个男人说，“求你了，我发誓你不会想要——”

一记枪声响起，Eduardo的世界进入了慢镜头的状态。  
他能够看到子弹成螺旋形气流的冲向他，空气中充斥着火药的味道，他的目力足够锐利到数清射击者鼻子上的雀斑，他的动作足够犀利到让他向后跃起。  
当他甩开双脚，让他自己横向黏着在墙壁上时，那颗子弹从正面击中了墙壁，以毫厘之差错过了Eduardo的脚。

“下一发子弹会射穿你的头。”雀斑男大吼，在空气中挥动着他的手枪。

他的同伴更加敏锐一些，警觉的双眼从阴影处斜斜看来，盯着子弹刚刚射击的地方。  
“你看没看见什么东西？”

“你们知不知道我是谁？”受害人问。

“有人在这儿。”警觉男说，同时将他的枪口从受害人处移开，试图以某种方法将它指向Eduardo的脑袋。“把你的包给我们，快点。”

“我是Bill Gates，我比你们能够想象的更有钱，只要你们放过我的电脑，不论你们要多少钱都可以。”

“对他开枪。”

雀斑男斜睨着，瞄准并且开火。

Eduardo已经行动了，他的手指从墙壁上分离出来，因此他足以比一块石头更快的落地，比他应该可以达到的更快，当子弹从他的头上扫过，打进墙壁的时候，他将Bill Gates掼在地上。  
当Eduardo落地的时候，他扭转身体，双手伸展，双脚紧抓住立足点，这样他便能够承担他自身的重量，像一座桥一样覆在Bill Gates身上。

电脑在小巷中滑落出来，但是雀斑男与眼神男都忙着大张着嘴，凝视着Eduardo以至于他们都没有注意。  
眼神男更快的掌握了情况，将他的目标从阴影处转向了Eduardo的头部。  
“你他妈的到底是从哪里冒出来的？”

Bill Gates正在发抖，但还是活着的。  
Eduardo缓缓的移动自己，站起身来，看到眼神男的手枪随着他的移动而移动，用枪管追踪着Eduardo的头部。  
“将你的手举起来。”

“他在墙上，”雀斑男说，还在震惊当中，“他在墙上，Ernie。”

眼神男一拳打在雀斑男的肚子上。  
“你，他妈的闭嘴。你——在墙上，你是吗？像个蜘蛛一样？像个他妈的蜘蛛人一样？把你的手放在我能看到的地方。”

Eduardo将他的双手举过头顶，同时伸出一只脚试图伸向电脑的固夹带。  
（也许他真的不应该把一个电脑看的比他自己的生命还重要，但是当Bill Gates谈到它的时候，他脸上的表情就和Mark提到The Facebook的时候一模一样。）

“我们现在必须要杀死你们两个了。”  
Ernie说明，举起他没有手枪的那只手，将巴拉克拉法帽摘下。  
他理着一个深色的平头，前额中央有一颗痣。  
这种情况下，他看起来更加慑人了。  
“你知道我的名字，不能冒让你逃走的风险。现在，我还有事情要做，还有人要见，所以如果你有什么遗言，也许你会想要现在说出来。”

Eduardo用他的脚趾扣上了固夹带，默默的祈祷Bill Gates订做的是一台坚不可摧的电脑。  
他踢出一脚，那个包飞了出去，击中了Ernie的腿，让他笨拙的爬倒在地上，而那支手枪全然无害的向着天空射出了子弹。  
Eduardo没有迟疑，他用双手环住了手枪，确保枪口指向上方，并且将他的膝盖狠击在Ernie的胯下。

没人说过他必须要公平决胜。  
Ernie放开了手枪，在地上痛苦的打滚，同时雀斑男终于得以找回了他的动作，瞄准了他。  
Eduardo将他推倒在地，子弹同样无害的打中了地面，并用一只脚狠踢，足够用力的打在了这个男人一边的脑袋上，将他撂倒了。

Eduardo摇晃着着地，从地上捡起第二把手枪，以站起身结束了任务，两份武器都在他的手上，瞄准了两个男人的脑袋。  
“你刚刚在说什么？”  
他将脚埋进电脑下方，把它向后踢起，让Gates接住。  
“叫警察。”

Gates将手伸入他的包中努力搜寻手机。  
“那是什么？你是谁？”

Eduardo低头看着Ernie的脸，捕捉到了其中足以切钢断铁的刻骨怨恨。  
 _Spiderman_

“不是什么人，”Eduardo说，同时狠狠的踹了那个男人，足够用力到打断他的鼻子，“根本就不是什么人。”

他们两人都在会议上迟到了。

 

**现在**

Eduardo带着一身烟味回来，他左靴的鞋底在每迈出一步的时候都粘连着地面，那里由于一处特别烫的表面而融化了。  
他要在回家的路上购买另一副鞋底，那意味着找到一家新的商店，因为当他走进原来那家商店，那家的店员已经开始用奇怪的眼光看他了。

如果他想要让这股味道消散，他还不得不清洗这一整套的糟心服装，他知道这件衣服会缩水的，那么这套衣服的裆部会足够紧绷到让他在接下来的三个星期里都苦逼无比，一直到他少有的闲暇时光积少成多，让他得以完成一套新的服装。

在他的衣柜里，有一批红蓝色的潜水服，但是增添上所有Spiderman需要的细节部分会很费时间。  
他在制作服装方面花费的时间越多，他在街道上的时间就越少，由于他的缺席而死亡的群众就会越多。

他的衣服仍然在他放置它们的地方，被折好放在衣柜里。  
他将它们胡乱穿在他的制服外，对着一个金属制的水桶检查了下他的头发，将他的头套放入了口袋里。

当他进入房间的时候，Mark的眼睛快速而短暂的扫过他，然后埋头返回他那非常重要的潦草涂鸦中。

“谢谢你在百忙之中抽空回来，”Mark的律师冷冷的说，“我们可以继续了吗？”

Gretchen为他拉开了椅子，当Eduardo坐下的时候， 她的手指轻轻摩擦过他的耳下，带出来一小片煤灰。

不论他付了她多少，他大概应该翻倍。  
“当然，”他回答，“我们说到哪了？”

记录员抬起脸，“一鸣惊人。”

 

**曾经**

Eduardo信任Mark。  
他确实如此，总是如此。  
Dustin和Chris为此嘲笑他，因为他并不相信其他人——最重要的是，Eduardo是一个商人，他会假设人们在试着欺骗他，通常情况下人们并不为此失望——但是很显然，他在试图将他自己归属于，在他们看来，这个星球上最不值得信任的灵魂上。

关于这点，他们是错的。  
你可以相信Mark，只要你们两人目标一致。

“我们需要让网站营利了，”Eduardo说。  
他们都想要The Facebook运转良好，他们都想要它成为一项生意。

“你想要怎么做？”

Eduardo犹豫了，因为Mark看起来并不确信，如果他们不能达成共识，Eduardo并不确定这会如何发展。  
“广告，”他简短的说。  
网站很干净，上面有足够充裕的空间。  
他们有足够让人引起兴趣的用户，足够多到可以以此充足营利。

“不，”Mark说。  
没有理由，没有争论，只是一个直截了当的拒绝。

Eduardo试图提出异议，同时不说出‘现在是我在为你的派对买单’这样的句子，因为那就是种混账行为，而且他并非经济拮据。  
他是Mark的朋友，而且他深信，如果没有别的事， Mark最终会做那些对The Facebook有益的事情。

他试图不去考虑如果对The Facebook有益的事情并不对Eduardo有益该如何。  
他是Mark唯一的朋友，Mark最好的朋友。  
他将手中所握的其中一瓶啤酒放到壁炉架上，准备改变对话，谈谈一整串Spiderman的事。

他几乎已经决定不告诉Mark了，但如今他可以攀爬墙壁，而且他 _救了Bill Gates的命_ 。  
那绝对可以称作是酷，当Mark知道所有事后，他准备一直炫耀下去。

然而他的眼睛落到了被他刚刚放下的瓶子压住的那封信上，他僵住了。  
一封勒令停止信。  
他们偷了The Facebook。  
Mark从Harvard Connection那里剽窃了全部东西，而现在他获得了一份 _勒令停止信_ ，他并没有将这些告诉Eduardo。  
“那是什么？”

Eduardo告诉自己，对于Mark没有告诉他这件事，他不应该感到惊讶。  
Mark从来就不是一个标准意义上的外放的人，他不会说任何他认为没有必要说的事情。  
如果他认为自己是正确的——如果他认为他没碰他们的代码，这就足够了——他不会说任何东西，因为他会认为那和除他以外的任何人都没有关系。

偷窃知识产权很难界定，更难检举，最难的就是辩护，特别是没有办法否认Mark知道Winklevoss（译注：作者对Win兄弟所用的大多数称呼都是Winklevii这一复数，甚至后面碰到单数的时候还会出现a Winklevii这样的情况，为了避免混淆，这篇文中我还是全部采用了Winklevoss单数法的拼写，复数用中文文法表述，下文同理，不再另行标注）的想法。

“信上说我们可能会面临法律诉讼。”

Mark接过话头：“不，那上面写着我可能会面临法律诉讼。”  
他这么说——再一次证明了他并不十分了解那是如何运作的。  
Eduardo为此出资，百分之一百的在背后支援着Mark，他的名字在发行人栏上，如果他的父亲发现这整件事是源于剽窃——

“我没有使用他们的任何代码。”Mark说，在这一点上确信无疑，因为他了解电脑、编码与机器语言。  
他不了解人类，也不了解人们有多么的不在乎事实，只除了他们怎样才能扭转事实编辑谎言以外。

有一会儿的工夫，Eduardo闭上双眼，接着缓慢睁开，想要让Mark明白那不再仅仅关乎他自己。  
The Facebook比那要更广大，甚至比他们两个要更加广大。  
“现在，你还有其他什么需要告诉我的吗？”

这实质上关乎他是否要信任Mark，而Eduardo一直都知道，当它发生了，他会结束他的信任。

也许Mark值得，也许不值得。

“没。”Mark说，Eduardo让他自己相信这一点。

 

**现在**

“实际上，你是不是出来找麻烦的？”Eduardo问，同时肘部后沉，击中了从后面接近他的两个男人的心口。

Mark尽最大所能的耸了耸肩，他被绑在了一把椅子上。  
“我仅仅是在步行回家。”

Eduardo用一个回旋踢踢飞了两个家伙，对最后一个家伙，则是一个侧踹腿击中了他的肋骨——它们断掉了，那个男人呜咽着和他的伙计们一起倒在了地上。  
Eduardo将他的脚收回、落地，出人意料的畏缩了一下。  
他的脚底灼烧般的疼痛，像是挫伤，还有——见鬼——他肯定踢得过于用力了，因为他的鞋底彻底裂开了，那意味着他赤裸的那只脚正好踩到了那个男人仍未出鞘的手枪上。

“你还好吗？”当Eduardo一瘸一拐的走向他的时候，Mark问道，他开始用力拉扯着绳子。“他有没有用什么打到你？”

_你没资格和我说话_ ，Eduardo在心底静静的说，同时思索着用来和Mark在一起，保护他，就像是他自始至终都是受害者的一整天。  
 _我不会想要听到你说出的任何话_ 。  
他放弃了绳结——他从不是一个见鬼的非现实理想主义者——蹲下身，从其中一个绑架未遂的劫匪那里抓起一把刀。

“我认为他们为某人工作，”当绳子脱落时，Mark说道，“我们应不应该审问他们？那是不是现在要做的？”

Eduardo扔下刀，刀刃插入了地板中，刀柄则在微微的颤抖。  
他根本不用去问那些人，根本不用去查看那必定会在他们口袋中的支票。  
他离开Mark，走向出口。  
“我知道他们为谁工作。”

Mark将最后一点绳子扔在地上，小跑着跟上。  
“你怎么——你能告诉我是谁吗？我觉得那会使让我避免这类状况变得更容——”  
当Eduardo将他猛的推到墙上时，他停下了，Eduardo的一只手还环在他的喉咙之上。

“让你更容易的避免这类状况的方法是，你乘出租车离开你的会议，就像 _其他纽约市民那样_ 。如果可能，你还应该避免走入昏暗的小巷，避免迷路或是向某个额头上写了‘走狗’字样的家伙问路，你个 _蠢货_ 。”

Mark咽了口口水——通过他的手套，Eduardo可以感觉到——并且说了些类似‘urk’的东西。  
Eduardo用力的撤走了手，看到Mark滑坐到墙边，大口大口的喘气。  
“我——”Mark说，“你是不是在跟踪我？”

Eduardo射出一丛蛛丝，从其中一扇屋顶窗逃走了。

他一直跟着Mark回到酒店，花了半个晚上的时间坐在阳台上，以防其他人认为今天是杀死Mark Zuckerberg的好日子。

他并不再有什么能够在夜晚等他回去的人了。

 

**曾经**

Christy曾经满足了Eduardo对于女孩的一切幻想。  
她聪慧，美丽，而且只要他们尽可能频繁、尽可能长久的做爱，她并不在乎做爱的地点。

另外，她将‘加我Facebook’说的就像是这真的是一个固定词语，一个人们真的会对彼此说出口的普通的词汇。  
她这样对Eduardo说，这样对她朋友说，这样对她遇到的陌生人说。  
她就像是一个会走路会谈话的广告，而Eduardo之前都不敢相信这么多的美好品质都汇集在一个人身上。

他已经知道了‘小心你许的愿’这个词语的真正含义。

“我感觉像是一位摇滚明星，”那天晚上Eduardo这么对Mark说，他们两人站在酒吧的洗手间外，同时他们的女朋友正在里面清理自己。

Mark只是露出了一个‘我就是喜欢性爱’的笑容，没有说话。

Mark没有和Alice约会——每当Eduardo问起的时候，他就快速的转换话题，谈起编写代码或是查找bug——偶尔他看着Eduardo和Christy，就像是他正在寻找着某种并不存在于那里的东西。

Eduardo没有告诉Mark有关蜘蛛的事情。  
总是有一些关于The Facebook的事情要解决，或者是Dustin在后面做一些蠢事，或者是有一些女孩在场——这些日子以来总是有女孩在——当这几个月中只有他们两人独处时，Eduardo不想用谈起这一连串的蠢兮兮的蜘蛛的事情来打扰Mark的安宁。

但是在他和Christy约会了几个星期以后，Christy发现了这件事情。  
她过来还一本他借给她的经济学方面的书——美丽而又聪明，他中了头奖——那时他正偷溜了出去，还穿着牛仔裤与从Mark那里偷来的帽衫，在校园的一个比较僻静的角落练习跳跃。

当他随随便便就从他的床上跳过了他的书桌时，他没有真的想到蜘蛛神力，只是更多的集中于下床以拿到书桌上的杂志，接着出门找点东西吃。  
当他回头看去，发现他刚刚在稀薄的空气里跳出三米高，他意识到他还没有完全挖掘出蜘蛛力量的全部潜力。

“这是什么？”Christy问，手举着六百页的精装教科书，就像那是份兵器。  
Eduardo试着不要去想那会是多么有效的武器。

“我只是出去。就几分钟。有一些我要做的事情。”

“穿成这样？”  
她伸出手去捏住他帽衫的袖子，眼神变得更加尖锐。  
“这是不是 _Mark_ 的帽衫？”

Eduardo的头脑中闪过了数种回答，从‘帽衫，什么帽衫？’到‘我不知道你说的是哪个Mark’。  
“什么？”

她上前一步，如果不是她比他矮一头，那会更加吓人，接着凝视着他的脸庞。  
“你是不是在见Mark？你是不是背着我去见Mark？”

Eduardo眨了眨眼，因为他真的从来没有想到过会遇到这样的对话。  
“啊……什么？”

“你不要想要用‘什么’来对付我，Alice告诉过我她被Mark弄走时的气氛，还有，你们两个相当的 _亲密_ 。”

事实上，他费了一会儿工夫来想出他应该说点什么，还费了他更长的一点时间来让他自己相信他真的不得不 _说_ 这个，不论这听起来多么荒谬可笑。  
“Christy。我没有和Mark Zuckerberg上床。”

她用更长的一些时间凝视着他，接着以一种漠不关心的，表示着 ‘指责我的男朋友和他最好朋友的情色勾当的同时将他抵在墙上？我？你肯定搞错了。’的表情退开一步。  
“那你去了哪里？”

“我在——”他找着理由，“去图书馆，去学习。”

她扬起了眉毛。  
“穿成这样？”

Eduardo低头看看自己。  
他穿着牛仔裤。  
牛仔裤，一件帽衫，还有球鞋，Christy对于他会穿着这套服装离开房间而表示怀疑是很正常的。  
“这些是我的学习服装。”

她端起了胳膊。  
“你是准备告诉我真相，还是我们分手？”

Eduardo吞咽了下，接着让自己从墙壁处走开，锁上他房间的门。  
“跟我来。”

所以，Christy知道了。

 

**现在**

“昨晚你有没有睡觉？”  
第二天早上，当Eduardo到达办公室的时候，Sy正在以很小的声音和Mark说话。  
Eduardo轻咳了一声，以示自己的存在，试图营造出一种他们都没有注意到的某人已经到场了的气氛，接着走过他们身边。 

据Eduardo所知，Mark昨晚并没有睡觉。  
Facebook永不眠，但Mark一直在担心它会停摆，所以这意味着他倾注了更多的时间去编程、规划、和他的程序员谈话，比他在加利福尼亚的时候还要更多。

“你看起来很疲倦，”当Eduardo在Gretchen身旁落座的时候，她说，并且把一杯咖啡推到他面前，“我一遍又一遍的告诉过你，在这些会议之前，你需要保证一个好的睡眠。”

Eduardo轻轻的摇了摇头，当Mark的队伍进入房间的时候，她停止了谈话。  
Sy胳膊下的报纸头条上写着：  
‘ **市区银行遭劫两百万：Spider-man在哪？** ’

他没有要求看一看那份报纸。  
这份报纸上的内容会和所有其他报纸上的一模一样。  
如果Spiderman出现了，他便是这个社会的威胁。  
如果他在另外某处，他便是个失败者。

“那么，”Sy说道，在Mark进入房间的同时将他的记录放置在桌上，“你们扩张到了耶鲁大学，加利福尼亚大学和斯坦福大学。”

 

**曾经**

Eduardo花了三天的时间去设计他的制服，直到他想到那个绝顶聪明的主意，那就是让Dustin和Chris喝得烂醉，那样他们两个明天早上就什么也不会记得，接着他会劝说Chris替他设计一套。  
一旦Dustin喝醉了，取得一个警用通讯器就变得易如反掌。  
Eduardo将Dustin推向一位警官的方向，当Dustin称赞着他的制服，大谈特谈 ‘我完全构建起的美妙的新网站，哦，你应该获得一个账号，嘿，Chris，我们能不能给这位开通一个账户，作为他身为我最好朋友的特权。’时，他从那个家伙的皮带上迅速偷到了他的警用通讯器。

Eduardo将通讯器滑入他的皮带上，然后拉着Dustin走开。  
“我们让这位尊敬的先生独处吧，Dustin。也许如果我们现在回去，Mark就能为他开设一个特别账户。”

Dustin强撑着，让他自己倒在Chris那并没有那么坚实的肩膀上。  
Eduardo在向这位警官致歉的同时，一直保持着没有将他的脸移动到光亮处，接着拽着那两个人回到了宿舍房间。

“嘿，Mark，”Dustin说，“嘿，Mark，嘿，Mark。我需要你为一位警官开设一个特别账户。”

Mark皱着眉，越过他的肩膀望着Eduardo，Eduardo无辜的耸耸肩，溜回了他自己的房间，那里Christy正在比较着红色与蓝色潜水服的价格。  
Eduardo盯着他们在网站上使用的模特。  
“你知道的，我想我可以穿牛仔裤。我相信一件以牛仔裤为基础的服装是可以的。一条牛仔裤，一件T恤，还有一张面具。没有人会知道那是我。”

Christy瞥出一个让他害怕的眼神，伸出一只手。  
“通讯器。”  
他把那个递给她。  
“制服。”  
他把画有Chris素描的纸巾递给她，她花了很长的时间大量它。  
“这个可以。现在，”她拿出一卷卷尺，伸展开，“脱掉你的衣服。”

潜水服刚好宽松到让他可以呼吸。  
Chrity绕着他转了好几个圈，发出啧啧之声，然后给了他一份节食食谱，以及一系列的说明，告诉他如何将设计好的图案烙印到潜水服上。  
只有一次Eduardo弄到差点失火，他认为这已经是足够成功了。

头套上眼部的遮盖物给Eduardo的深度知觉带来了大麻烦，但是Christy告诉他那对整体效果有绝对的重要性，还有如果他要坚持让他的手指裸露在外，他就需要在其他部分尽可能的付出努力。

自然而然的，她摒弃了他的意见，关于他在某种程度上 _需要_ 他的手指露在外面，因为它们是让他可以黏在墙上的唯一的东西，而且她让他爬到高到愚蠢的地方，那样的话，如果这种黏合的连接断掉，他会 _掉下来并摔死_ ，这两点可都不在The Facebook的长期商务计划之内。

她让他在他们上床睡觉的时候都穿着那套衣服。

起初，Eduardo只是想要一个警用通讯器，因为他相当确定，卡通中的蝙蝠侠也有一个。  
最初的几个晚上，当他出外来到大街上却没有一个警用通讯器的时候，他最常做出的行动就是找到一个丢失的钱包，但他都不能真的把它拿到警察局去，因为——你知道的——他还穿着Spiderman制服。

一套没有口袋的制服，那意味着他需要用一只手握住通讯器，而在下一个晚上的行凶抢劫中，他需要一直保持将它扔到空中，挥出一拳，然后在它落到地面上之前接住它。

Christy相当怀疑他对感应能力的完全缺失，但是她确实在他的腰身处加上了一条细小的环圈，这样他就可以将一个传呼机别在上面。  
她答应坐在通讯器旁，一旦听到了什么有价值的消息就传呼他。  
这是一套系统。  
不是一套最好的系统，但还是一套系统。

他第一次阻止了银行抢案的那天，同时也是他第一次登上报纸的那天——很小的提及到了一个蒙面人帮助了警方——同时也是他无休止的追寻记者们将他的名字拼对的开始。

 

**现在**

当Mark起身去洗手间却没有回来的时候，Eduardo认真的考虑了完全退出超级英雄这一职业。  
Sy通读着他的笔记，在不同的笔记之间切换着，一遍又一遍的浏览着它们。  
Gretchen拍打着脚尖，看着看手表。  
来这里见习的那个年轻女孩一直看着门口，似乎她真的在为Mark担心。

也许Eduardo应该将Spiderman的头套扔给她，告诉她自助一下。

“我们是不是——”她开口了，带着一点脸红，四处看了看，像是并不完全确定她能不能在这里讲话，“我是说，他是不是还好？Sy？”

Sy将他的椅子向后推了推。  
Eduardo将注意力集中于如果新闻报道了公司创始人被威胁/绑架/枪杀了，Facebook会获得多大的公众关注度，然后他率先站了起来。  
“因为我们明显是在休息之中，我想我也需要去趟洗手间。”  
他看了看那个女人。  
“如果他也在那，我会试着让他快点。我们中的有些人还有事情要做。”

他忽略了Sy的嘲弄与嘟囔 “如果不是某人在昨天消失了几个小时，这个早就该结束了”，让会议室的门猛的合上，迅速躲进那间熟悉到让人郁闷的扫帚间，扯下他的西装，将头套戴在头上。

Mark在洗手间留下的唯一的痕迹就是从水槽处延伸出的一串水痕，如果不是擦手巾架是满着的，那甚至都不易被人发觉。  
Mark没有擦干手的唯一原因只会是他不得不快速离开。

当Spiderman步出洗手间时，一名守卫因为惊讶而多看了他一眼。  
Eduardo从他身旁挤过，当他在走廊的尽头，几乎伸手按下电梯按键的时候，他想起来那会是怎样一副景象。（译注：此处向老版《蜘蛛侠》致敬，老版中蜘蛛侠乘坐电梯有两个版本，都是由美版QAF中Michael的演员Hal Sparks客串，这两个版本都很容易找到，是极致尴尬的两个不同景象）

他现在就可以预见到头条。  
‘Spider-man等待电梯，而非救世’  
他推开一扇窗户，攀爬到墙上。

Mark在屋顶上。  
Eduardo犹疑着从下方凝神听取他的对话。  
“你们想从我身上得到什么？”Mark问。

“你认为我们想要什么？”

“你们不能碰我的网站。”  
很高兴能够得知，在Mark生命垂危时，他的声音还是没有一丝情感，除非Facebook也被牵涉其中。  
这个世界上还是有不变的常量的。  
“还有，你可以告诉派你来的那个人——不论是谁派来了你们这群追在我身后的蠢货暴徒——只要我还在呼吸，就没有人能够碰Facebook一下。”

_哦，劣着_ ，Eduardo想到。  
 _真是劣着_ 。  
他向着一旁侧身前进了两米，悄无声息的从五开始倒数。  
当Mark后退一步掉下屋顶，并且坠入他张开的手臂中的时候，他仅仅数到了三。

如果Eduardo是一个天真的蠢货，他也许会从Mark的表情中推测出Mark真的很开心见到他。  
“有没有人告诉过你，你就是一个蠢货？”他厉声说。

Mark将一只胳膊环上他的肩膀，为了宝贵的生命握着Eduardo不放。  
“除了你以外？”

有脚步声接近，有人正在靠近，想要检查Mark是否已死。  
Eduardo用一只手抱着Mark，另一只手作为支撑，如果敌人还有一支枪——

“我乘出租车回家了，”Mark说，“今天早上我也又上了一辆出租。很明显，这只是让他们更加执——”

一个蒙面人从大楼的一侧弯下身子，Eduardo扔下Mark。

他永远也不会对人们看到他而绽放的惊讶表情感到厌倦。  
Eduardo用两只手抓住大楼的一边，向上荡起一条腿，划过半圆，脚后跟狠狠击中了那个男人的脸。  
他的一只手在屋顶的水平地面上，而那个男人蹒跚着退后，他让另一只手也落到了地面上，将目光从敌人身上移开足够长的时间，向下匆匆看去，瞄准并且射出一丛蛛网，黏在Mark下坠的身体上。

某种十分坚硬的东西猛的击打在了他的头上，有那么一瞬间，他的眼前只能看到一片星星。  
蛛网开始疏松分离了，他迅速将蛛网的末端黏贴在大楼的一侧，在放开蛛网之前，于心中祈祷它能坚持住，同时第二个敌人——那当然有两个敌人——抓住了他的胳膊，将他扯了上来。  
“你开始变成麻烦了。”

“我确实为此尽力了。”Eduardo说着，对着那个男人的眼睛射出了蛛丝。

 

**曾经**

最开始的时候，Eduardo根本不明白为什么会有白色的脓汁从他的手腕部渗出。  
根据他的说法，Christy刮掉了一些以作分析，但是她带回来的唯一结果就是那是贴假指甲的绝佳材料。

“也许这就是副作用，”他提出，将他的手腕按在他卧室的墙上，留下一个白色的圆点，这样他就能够在那里贴一张海报，“我的意思是，就被蜘蛛咬到的反应而言，我已经足够幸运了，可能这就是需要让步的地方。”  
他退后一步，欣赏他的作品。  
“你认为我需要给Jones博士打个电话吗？如果这东西有毒怎么办？”

“我们必须要重新设计你的套装了，”Christy说，将套装的袖子举起，以更近距离的观察，“不然你会被这个黏住的。”

“我要和Mark一起去纽约，我可以在那时拜访一下Jones博士。但如果Mark注意到这些怎么办？”

Christy仔细审视着他。  
“我以为你在等待一个合适的时机，告知他所有这些事？”  
此时此刻，Eduardo假装没有听出她声音中模模糊糊的苦涩意味。  
这是他的秘密，不是他们的秘密，他可以告诉他想要告诉的任何人。  
“你们 _两个人_ 单独在纽约的一个星期，不就是最合适的时机？”

Eduardo轻阖双眼，放下了手腕，将额头抵在他的手背上。  
“Christy，我没和Mark上床。我没和Mark约会，我对Mark不感兴趣，Mark不是同志。”

Christy的头如同一只狮子发现了猎物一般猛的扬起。  
“ _Mark_ 不是同志？只有Mark吗？”

“Christy，天啊，我不是同志。你知道我不是同志的，你有许多证据可以证明这一点。你是我的女朋友，我和你在一起，我只和你在一起。”

“你总是和Mark在一起，”她说话的同时挑着她新指甲中并不存在的灰尘，“你和他说所有的事。”  
她舔了舔嘴唇，斜看着他。  
“你从来也没有带 _我_ 去纽约。”

Eduardo没费心去掩饰他有感于此的一声叹息。  
“你从来也没有 _要求过_ ，”他提醒她，暂时忘记了她在发疯，“还有，我去纽约是为了和广告商们的会晤，不是为了玩乐。是为了the Facebook。”

“哦，是为了 _the Facebook_ 。哦，the Facebook永远是最重要的东西。你绝对是花了太多的时间和Mark在一起。”  
她的其中一个指甲猛的断掉了，盛怒短暂的闪过她的脸庞，接着太过快速的被一种病态的甜美微笑所取代。  
“嘿，如果他们发明出了一种方法，可以让人和网站做爱，那么你怎么办呢？那时， _Mark_ 再也不会需要你了。”

“Christy。”

“ _Eduardo_ 。”

“出去。”

她从他的桌上抓起她的包与警用通讯器。  
“当你回来的时候给我电话。给我买点闪亮的东西。”

Eduardo跌进一把椅子里。  
“不论你想要什么。”

“还有告诉Mark，他是个混蛋。”  
门在她身后砰然关上。  
Eduardo伸手够到了他的制服与剪刀，以一种尖锐、粗鲁的动作将制服较低处的胳膊那里减掉，使它留下了一圈毛边，这丝毫也没有缓解他的愤怒。

被剪掉的部分黏在了他的手腕上，当他想要将它们弄下去的时候，那种白色的物质像网一样的伸展开。  
他再次使用剪刀将那东西也去除后，他拨打了Jones博士的电话。

 

**现在**

当Eduardo磕磕绊绊的跨过大楼的边缘，低下身去抓住悬挂着Mark的蛛网时，两个一模一样，穿着黑色西装的人正毫无意识的倒在一旁。  
他终于强迫自己已然疼痛的肌肉把Mark拽上大楼边缘，终于得以休息的时候，那群恶棍已经逃跑了。  
他们穿过大门，来到大楼的边缘，登上了一架无声飞机。  
Eduardo并不知情，而且此时他已经累到无暇顾及了。  
他挂在大楼边缘的墙壁上，希望整个世界可以就这么让他一人独处一会儿。

不幸的是，这个世界不屑于他所有的愿望，而Mark笨拙的坐在他的身后。  
“谢谢，”他张口，“再一次的。”

Eduardo不发一言。

“你知道你有一个Facebook粉丝专页，”Mark说。  
Spiderman当然有一个粉丝专页，显而易见，现在的每一个人，还有他们的宠物猫都有专页。  
“如果对于那个，你有什么想要的，我能……你懂的。”

“把Spiderman中的连字符去掉。”

Mark变得有点脸红。  
“我已经这么干了，”他嘟囔着，“我是说——你留了纸条，那里面从来就没有连字符，所以我就这么想了。”

Eduardo让自己站起来。  
“我该走了。我可以听见这个城镇里的、某些不是你的人在等着我去援救。”  
他爬下墙，重新穿回衣服，退回会议室中，在他的脸上摆出一种迷惑的神情。

“我刚刚在走廊里看到了Spiderman，他告诉我Mark Zuckerberg在屋顶上。很显然，亿万富翁散了个步，被上锁的门困住了，这就是这个城市里超级英雄要处理的活计。”

Sy立刻冲过他的身旁，起身去找他的客户。  
Eduardo等到Mark团队的大部分人跟上他，然后才敢走进房间——每当他将重量置于左腿的时候，他都没有办法阻止自己发出轻声的喘息。

“你还好吗？”Gretchen问他。

“绊了下，”Eduardo咬着牙，当Mark的团队鱼贯而入回到房间时，跌进椅子里，“我会没事的。”

Mark缓缓落座，凝视着窗外，明显是在思索着某些完全不同的事，说真的，他们实在没必要等他回来，不论双胞胎在哪里抓住他，他都能相当容易的忽略他们。

“那么，”Gretchen轻碰了下他的手以示安心，接着回到她的笔记上，“为什么你们的会晤很糟糕？”

“Mark在打瞌睡。”

Mark抬起头。  
“我没打瞌睡。”

Eduardo与他对视，想着 _如果不是我，你就死了_ 。  
“我倒是希望他睡着了。”

 

**曾经**

他们几乎刚刚抵达这座城市，Eduardo就开始焦躁不安。  
在从车站步行到酒店的路上，他们穿过了三条昏暗的小巷，两座有着实在让人震惊的保全系统的银行和一场酒吧里的争斗，Eduardo不能介入这些，因为Mark可能会对此产生疑问的。

当会议开始后，那只是变的更糟糕了。  
第一天有两个会议安排，Eduardo花了很长的时间计划这些，在每一件他们可能提问的微小的细节方面准备，每一个他们可能提出问题导致一切毁掉的小的地方。  
他为这些时刻订制计划，预测它们，动笔拟定标准答案，并且记忆它们。  
只要他不用冲出去制止罪恶，他就一直保持记忆与思考，不可能会出什么问题的。

他没有对Mark说这些。  
对他来说，如果Mark仍然抵制添加广告，那么Mark甚至都没有同意会见广告商。  
他设法让自己相信Mark会同意所有这些。  
他太自满了。

“他在睡觉吗？”山露公司的广告总监问，他从Eduardo精心准备的数据中抽身出来，去听Mark的鼾声。

“没。”Mark说，倚靠着办公椅，随着它转动着身体。

“那么为什么你做出这种声音？”

Mark抬起头来，迎上这个人的双眼。  
“因为我很无聊，这很无聊，还有我讨厌浪费时间和那些没法为我的网站提供所需的人相处。”

男人转而将他的目光注视着Eduardo。  
“我想这次我们没法和你们合作了。祝你们的计划走运。六个月后，如果你认为你需要一个真正的工作，来和我谈谈吧。”

Mark将双手插入口袋里，不发一语的转身走人。  
Eduardo强迫自己露出微笑，与男人握了握手——他父亲多年以来的教导最终还是起了作用——接着，他追上Mark撤退的脚步。  
“那究竟是怎么回事？”

Mark耸耸肩。  
“我告诉过你，不会有山露公司的弹窗广告。”

“那我们应该为什么做广告？我忘记了，网站很 _酷_ ，不是么。也许我们应该试试毒品？酒精？我打赌凭借那样的计划，我们的用户会呈指数级的增长。”

“我说过不要广告。还不行。”

Eduardo不得不在头脑中数到十，以保持冷静。  
“那么你为什么要和我出来、到这里？”

Mark只是又一次耸耸肩。

回到酒店后，Eduardo给Christy打了电话，邀她来纽约。  
Mark的神情充满了酸味，但他只是从袋子里拉出电脑，接上电源。

“我要出去，”Eduardo说道，他挂上给Christy的电话，看了看他的手表，“在我回来之前，你就待在这里编程。”

自然的，告诉Mark坐在那里编程是唯一一件能够让Mark抬起头来、皱着眉头推下他的耳机的事。  
“你要去哪？”

这是解释Jones博士、蜘蛛咬伤、被他用塑料包裹膜与绷带掩藏起来的粘稠的白汁的绝好机会。  
他可以掀起他的衬衫，给Mark看他的制服，解释那些拯救生命的事以及那有多么重要。  
他可以清楚的告诉Mark，Winklevoss兄弟俩的眼中时不时的会出现焦虑的神色，当他们俩在附近的时候，Mark应该小心一点。

“出去，”Eduardo说，“我答应去拜访一个朋友。”

Mark的眉头皱的更紧了。  
“我不知道你认识这城市里的家伙。”

“你并不知道我的所有事，Mark。”他说——这次是真的，“稍后我就回来。在我出去的时候，别让网站垮掉。”

提到the Facebook垮掉的可能性达到了预期的效果，Mark的眼睛立刻飘回了代码上。  
Eduardo抓起他的双肩包，悄悄的溜出去，这样Mark就不用再装的像是他真的在乎。  
他乘上一辆巴士穿过城镇，到达了他第一次拜访时候的那个停用的实验室。  
Jones博士应了门，引领着他穿过各种各样呼呼作响的机器，来到一张书桌前，桌子覆盖在一些Eduardo认为会出现在爆炸之后的一片狼藉之下。

Jones博士将那片狼藉中的一半扫到了地上，坐了下来，用动作示意Eduardo也这么干。  
“你说有一种白色的液体从你的胳膊中流出？”

Eduardo将绷带从他的左手腕处扯掉（突然从桌上抓起一把拆信刀，切断当他这么做的同时伸展开的网状丝线），将他的手臂平放在书桌上，让Jones博士检查。  
“我认为这可能是与那只蜘蛛接触的某种副作用。”Eduardo撒谎道。

Jones博士瞥了他一个眼神，暗示他明明白白的知道Eduardo没有说的部分，接着转头研究他的手腕，使用那把拆信刀拉出一些网状丝线。  
“就像另一位一样。”他说，以某种类似于胜利的语气。

Eduardo僵住了。  
“另一位？”

“你的蜘蛛，”Jones博士说，放下了他的胳膊，伸手打开一个抽屉，拿出一个破旧的盒子，“并不喜欢被装在容器中，我们发现它能够吃掉好几层的安全玻璃。”

Eduardo感到他的脸有些发热。  
“你应该给它留个拼图什么的。我想它只是感到无聊了。”

Jones博士叹了口气，伸手探入抽屉拿出第二个小一些的盒子。  
“我们的一位实习生被咬了。幸运的是，我们研发出了一种他能够使用的治愈方法。”  
他打开了第二个盒子，展示出一支充满了淡橙色液体的注射器。  
“在我们这么做以前，他展现了许多我们能够分析出的症状，包括在墙上行走，超人的力量，先进的感知能力，以及分泌出一种比钢铁更加强韧的粘液，它能够负担起让人不敢置信的重量，还能黏住任何东西不松开。当它仍然没有形状的黏在手臂上的时候，我们中的一些员工非常好奇它能够用来做什么， 然后他们发现了这些。“

他打开了第二个盒子，露出两个金属制的手腕附着型的特殊装置。  
“粘液在这里被吸收，穿过一种像是手枪开火设施的机制，从这个洞中以高速射出。从那里可以喷射出一连串的粘液，成为一种不可思议的坚韧而又有粘性的绳缆，那可以用来荡动、攀爬或是战斗。”

Eduardo抬起了他的眉毛，“像是蜘——”

“爪钩，”Jones博士说，“就像是一个攀登者带着的爪钩。”  
他将装置重新放回盒子里。  
“现在，很明显这是实验室的财产，而实验室看起来没法联系到可能在或是可能不在附近的治安委员会的成员。我们太不走运了，我们此时此刻的安保设施非常差劲，如果我转了个身，其中的某个盒子便无影无踪了，我都不能说出它去哪里了。”  
他合上了这两个盒子的盖子。  
“现在，如果你不介意，我要去查看一些数据。”

和蛛网推进器在一起的还有手套与靴子，那是用一种特殊材料制成，薄到丝毫不会影响他那扣人心弦的能力。

回去的路上，他一路用蛛网荡了过去。

**现在**

Eduardo讲述了与Sean会面中他能够记得的所有东西。  
他略去了他做过的大量背景调查，那能得出的唯一确实的结论就是Sean Parker还没有做过什么能够称得上‘超级反派’名号的事，他还略去了Christy不时离开去洗手间以查看警用通讯器的事实，她接着返回，把他派出去——还是打着去洗手间的名号——阻止了三场行凶，一场银行劫案和一次珠宝打劫。

当Gretchen问他不喜欢Sean哪一点时，他不能回答‘我的蜘蛛感应能力正在叮咚作响’。所以，取而代之的，他用一大堆关于他以前的公司以及他的可靠性的胡言乱语来应答。

就在这时，走廊爆炸了，很快轮到了窗户与侧墙。  
Sy潜到了桌子下面，还抓住了Mark的椅子腿扯住他，以让他也这么做。  
Eduardo握住了Gretchen，然后叫道“快跑”，接着拉着她穿过侧墙，闯入了混乱之中。  
从会议室到走廊的地方一个接一个的爆炸了，燃烧的纸片与电脑部件飞舞着穿过了门厅。  
Eduardo让一只手留在Gretchen的头上以保证她低下头，抓着她进入了女士洗手间，那里水槽提供了适当的掩护。

“我一直都待在这里，”他大吼道，将他诉讼时的衣服从他的脑袋上扯下来，“不论接下来发生了什么事，那都不是我干的。”

当他离开洗手间向回跑的时候，他穿戴上了手套与头套，他穿过崩塌着的天花板来到了诉讼室，在那里，一大块混凝土正压下来，导致桌子的中间部分受到了冲击，裂缝在薄薄的木制桌面上蔓延开来。

Eduardo抓住了那一大块混凝土，将它从曾经是窗户的那个张开的大洞中扔了出去，在最后一刻想起来射出一些蛛网，接住它，并且将它悬空在街道之上。

“好吧，好吧，好吧，”Eduardo最不想听到的声音响起了，“你来这是不是太快了。”

两个穿着黑色西装的人站在曾经是后墙的地方，灯光在他们的头上闪烁，他们周围是一片混乱的物体落地。  
Eduardo离开了窗户。  
“只是行使我作为公民的义务。”他说着，同时对着前方抛出两丛蛛网，它们黏在了那两个人身上，接着他便可以向后一扯，让他们两人都猛然撞在了墙上。

Eduardo扔下了蛛网，蹲下身去，这样他就能看到桌子下面，那里Sy正将自己团成球状，Marylin将一只胳膊环在Mark的肩膀上，以让他保持伏下身的姿态。  
由于她很明显是那个能够保护自己小命的那个人，所以Eduardo将自己的话说给她听。“让Mark出来。”

什么东西打中了他的后颈，使他的前额撞到了桌子的边缘。  
Marylin已经逃走了，还把Mark拉在她的身后，似乎他在模模糊糊的说着什么不要把他的电脑留下的话。  
程序员们，他们都一样。

黑西装2号在桌子旁移动着，跟在他们后面，同时1号抓住机会再次将Eduardo砰的撞在桌子上。  
他从两手的手腕射出蛛网，在将2号绊倒在地的同时，利用杠杆作用将他自己拉起来，逃出了1号的掌握，并且顺利的在他的肩胛处使出了一记两脚向下的攻击。

从这个蒙面家伙那里传来了一阵清晰的脖颈骨折的声音，但是现在Eduardo没有时间为此担心了，几乎是在Marylin与Mark刚离开房间时，2号就迅速的像一头愤怒的公牛一样跟在他们后头。  
Eduardo在路上又掷出了两丛蛛网，闯入了战斗之中，挡住了那家伙的粗暴的攻击，然后让他自己的坚实的一拳重重挥向2号的腹部，直到——气喘吁吁的——这个坏蛋跪倒在地。

接着Eduardo有时间回头看看1号的情况了，Sy正在用力将他的黑色面具扯下。  
“这是不是…… _Cameron Winklevoss_ ？”

Eduardo抛出蛛网，将那具身体从Sy的手中拉扯过来，一只胳膊环在2号的腋窝之下，让他的身体直立，然后向着对面的大楼射出一丛蛛网，连着两个坏蛋一起跳出了窗户。

在飞行中，Cameron Winklevoss的面具滑落了，他的脑袋以一种不可能的角度垂了下来。  
绝对是死了。  
Eduardo牢记住要把这个加到账上。  
*****

**曾经**

他们从纽约归来。  
网站上仍然没有任何广告，不论Eduardo在什么时候提起这件事，Mark就会嘟囔着关于‘在11点结束派对’的话，就像是不论Sean Parker说了什么，那都是绝对的真理。

Eduardo做了更多的深入调查，进入每一份他能够合法进入的记录，还有那堆他并非以合法途径弄到的资料，但是他没有找到除了他已经得知的事情以外更多的东西。  
Sean是一个偏执狂患者，他有妄想症，还是个彻头彻尾的混蛋，但他还没有做过什么能够归类于‘邪恶的超级反派阴谋’的事情。  
除非你经营着一家主流音乐品牌。

然后Eduardo被控告虐待动物，而Mark表现出——立刻的——他计划在夏天搬到加利福尼亚去。

Eduardo带着糟糕透顶的心情冲回了他的房间，他用力将那只鸡推到Christy的手里，一边还给出了建议：“别用鸡肉喂它。”他胡乱脱掉了他的衣服，从窗户处离开了。

当他们刚一回到哈佛，他就告诉Mark他准备在夏天去纽约，扯出了一些关于暑期实习的胡言乱语，因为Mark根本就没有集中精神去真正听进去Eduardo说的任何话，所以这不是提到Spiderman这事的好的时机。  
在他们停留在纽约的短暂的时间里，Eduardo阻止了两项重大犯罪和一个超级大坏蛋。  
他需要在那里。  
那才是他应该在的地方。

随着双脚踹碎了办公室的玻璃，他从窗户的破洞闯进了哈佛深红校报的办公室。  
唯一还在那里的人是一名秘书，正在将文件夹整理成堆，当Eduardo带着一身玻璃碎片落到地毯上时，她从她的椅子上跳了起来，蛛丝发射器帮助他很自然的切断了他荡进来时所用的蛛丝缆绳。  
“你的信息来源是哪里？”他问，“对于那篇Facebook的文章，谁提供了那个故事？”

她颤抖着，但还是成功张口回答：“我不能公开——”

Eduardo砸碎了另外一扇窗户。

“Divya Narendra！他拍了照片，他还告诉我们尽可能多的提到Facebook，以降低它的公信度。”她向后退缩了一点，“传媒自由要求我们能够——”

Eduardo从那扇破碎的窗户离开，回到他那只该死的鸡的身边。  
他喂了它——谷物——然后上床睡觉。  
第二天，他跟踪了Divya Narendra，那比它应该所用的花了他更多的时间，因为很显然，有钱的学生才不会宅在宿舍里，他们藏着最高机密，躲藏在校园的某个角落里，伴随着一阵像是巨大的发电机在里面运转似的噪音，还有三辆宾利车停在外面。

他不得不返回他的房间去取他的制服，当他返回，在那周围的墙上攀爬的时候，天色已经暗了。  
然而在那里面，还是因灯源而十分明亮。  
如果他能够贴在顶部附近的墙上，他就能够透过窗户看见那一片广阔的、开放式的空间。  
发电机在一处墙角，从它延伸出来的电力电缆进入房间中央的第二台机器，那是一种巨大的玻璃与钢铁制成的结构，内部充盈着奇怪色泽的化学制品与旋转的刻盘。

Divya Narendra站在它旁边，一个Winklevoss站在另外一边，说着什么关于损坏与惩罚性救济的东西，那大概意味着Mark精心措辞的信并没有完全阻断他们关于Facebook是某种Harvard Connection衍生品的想法。

三个男人，其中的两个是奥林匹克级的运动员，另外一个是兜售故事的混蛋。  
Spiderman可以搞定三个人。  
他用肘部击碎了窗户，当他滑入的同时迅速吸引了这三个男人的注意。  
Winklevoss兄弟同时上前，Divya退缩进他们身后的阴影里。  
“Spiderman，”他叫道，声音里充满了来自躲藏在两个更为强壮的男人身后的自信，“那么，你第一个找来了这。我猜你是从黄金大劫案中发现的我留下的线索？”

阻止一对黑色遮面的暴徒带着一手提箱的金条逃走，Eduardo可不记得这有什么能够称得上‘大’的地方，而且他当然没有四处徘徊到足够长的时间以获得什么线索。  
“第一个？”他这么问，为了当他从屋顶上爬下来的时候分散他们的注意力，同时寻找着好的角度。

“当然，我还在期待着另外什么人为了复仇在某刻突然出现。我要抓住并且杀了你，这样当他来的时候，你就不能扑过来，做一次勇气非凡的救援，就像你曾经毁了我这么 _多_ 次的计划一样。”

Divya的眼中闪着一种光，那和Sean每次提到个案权利的时候一模一样。  
“什么计划？”Eduardo问。

Divya张开了嘴，然后带着一种心满意足的笑容又合上了它。  
“说真的，你认为我会那么容易就告诉你我所有的——”

Eduardo直接落到了Tyler的脑袋上，有那么一瞬间，Divya仍然在喋喋不休的唠叨着，直到他意识到他是被故意岔开了心神。  
他愤怒的大喊几乎让Eduardo的注意力闪了一下，然而，此时Cameron已经带着两记快拳攻击了过来。  
Eduardo挡住了一拳，收紧了腹部迎上了第二拳，接着一记头槌撞在了Cameron的下颌上，使他磕磕绊绊的向后退开，同时，Tyler又让自己站了起来。

“你——Spiderman——有一天你会后悔的，当你被我的——”

Eduardo彻底忽略了Divya，集中于躲开两边袭来的重击，他一个回旋踢踢在了Cameron的胯下，将他踢出了战局，并且当Tyler的脚踢中他的腿部、将他绊倒时，他用他的四肢像一只猫一样的落地。

在他身后，Cameron又站起了身。  
Eduardo将他自己推入他的手中，这样他就能够用双脚狠狠的踹在Tyler的胸口——把他直接踢飞到这间仓库最远的那堵墙上——接着及时翻转他的脚，阻挡下Cameron的右勾拳。

他们俩一定注射了激素，当Tyler让自己离开墙面再次冲向Eduardo的时候，他下了这个结论。  
还可能是他们俩被某种放射性的犀牛咬了。  
Eduardo等到Tyler携带着足够的冲力冲过来的时候，轻轻从原路跳开，打发Tyler如同某种卡通那样的撞向了他的哥哥。

Eduardo的肋骨让他疼痛，当他试着将重量放到他的腿上时，他的腿部不自然的弯曲。  
即便如此，他还是在短暂的休息时间里转向了Divya，此时Winklevoss兄弟正试着让他们俩从另一面墙那边站起身来。  
“你应该为了你干的每件坏事从这里滚开，”他说，试着不要让自己喘的太厉害，“你应该从这里滚开，在很长——”  
他的蜘蛛感应能力对他的提醒为时已晚，给了身后的男人抓住他的时机，那人用一个熊抱紧紧的禁锢住他的手臂，他把他抓的那么紧，他甚至不能移动分毫。

Divya的笑容如同寒冰一样扫过Eduardo的脊背，他走上前，伸出手来抓住了头套的上方。  
“当你死的时候，我想要看着你的脸， _Spiderman_ 。”他大力的一个扯拽，让那个头套沿着Eduardo的脖颈、鼻梁从上方滑落。  
在这之后，他的发型肯定会相当难处理，但如果他连整个脑袋都没了，这事也就并不重要了。

在长久的一段时间里，Divya凝视着他的眼睛。  
“好吧，当我说到一石二鸟的时候，我可没有想到它们是同一只鸟， _Saverin_ 先生。”  
他向那个钳制着Eduardo的人做了个手势，那个男人加大了力度，让他几乎无法呼吸。

Eduardo认为他也许听到了他其中某根肋骨碎掉的声音。  
“为什么你要写下那件关于鸡的事？”

Divya大笑。  
“因为我十分关心动物权益，当然是这样。还有，我知道这个新闻能够把你引来这里，我想我能够利用你给Zuckerberg先生传个话。”

Eduardo尽他所能的转换了下重心，检查着他的胸腔。  
“什么类型的信息？”

“关闭Facebook。”Cameron说着，走到了Divya身边。

“不然你会再也见不到你的CFO了。”Tyler补完，走到了Divya的另一边。

“很遗憾，”Divya说，“我相当期待能够杀死Spiderman，但我猜我总是能够在稍后完成那个。现在，我不得不把你锁在没有人能够找到你的地方。Tyler，将他锁起来。”  
他转身走开，Winklevoss兄弟一起带他离开。

钳制着Eduardo的男人将他从地板上拎起，在那一瞬间他的胳膊有轻微的放松，Eduardo抓住机会凌厉的踹向了他的腿——将他踢的失去了平衡——然后倒向了地板，拉住处于他身后的男人，将他摔向了远处的墙壁，那个家伙的头狠狠的撞在了混凝土上。

他跌到了地上，面朝上方。  
事实上，是Tyler Winklevoss面朝上方。

Eduardo审视着Divya Narendra，一边扛着一个Winklevoss回过身来。  
“好了，”他冷冷的说，“现在我不能让你离开了。”

Eduardo的视线缓缓的在死在地上的Tyler Winklevoss与活着的Divya身旁的Tyler Winklevoss身上移动。  
“这不可能，这怎么可能？”

“Winklevoss兄弟是基因增强版的克隆人，”Divya说道，“说实话，我认为你要更聪明些，好进入凤凰俱乐部。”  
他将Eduardo的头套扔到地上，它旋转着停在了他的脚边。  
“再见，Spiderman。”  
他按下了墙壁上的一个按钮，穿过大门，让那扇门在他的身后倏然关闭。

他的Tyler Winklevoss与Cameron Winklevoss同时转过身。  
“准备受死吧。”Cameron说着，从边上举起一把座椅，抡将起来，以适应它的重量。

“我猜，你打算杀了我？”Eduardo说，调节着他的吐息，试着不要表现出他的胸腔有多么的疼痛。  
“你和军队什么的？”

那个巨大机器的一侧升起，展示出至少五十个Winklevoss克隆人，全部身着黑色西服，全部看起来都有一副行凶杀人的合宜心情，那当然是问题的重点所在。

Eduardo拾起他的头套，心里想着是否应该给Mark打个电话，告诉他自己会迟些到。

 

**现在**

Sy转到了他手中记录的新的一页。  
“Saverin先生，”他说，“你能告诉我们，你在纽约做了什么吗？”

Eduardo咳了咳，给他自己一些思考的时间。  
“我在那里和不同公司的高层见面，希望找到一些广告赞助。我认为，如果Mark不在，那些会议会变得更加顺利，我还——”

“那么你在除那以外的其余时间干了些什么呢？”

Eduardo试着不要让身体僵持的太过明显。  
“我很抱歉，你能否重复一下刚才的那个问题？”

“我这里有——”他抽出一沓纸，“你在那个时期安排的十三个会议的记录。其中的三个，你没有出席，两个会议里，你提早离席并且再也没有回来，还有两个，你在会议中睡着了。”  
他翻过几页纸。  
“我还没有全部联系上另外会议的那些人，但是证据与你所说的相反。你说你在第一天就退出了实习——但是，很有趣，我根本没有找到任何记录能够证明这个实习真的存在。在很长的一段值得注意的时期，你和你当时的女朋友一起住在一栋公寓里，我想要知道，当时你到底在做什么，以至于你都不能随着你所联合创立的公司一起到Palo Alto去。”

“好吧，”Eduardo说，“那真是个十分有趣的问题。”

 

**曾经**

他的寻呼机响了，那让他在一瞬间有些分神，致使他的脸部受了一拳。  
他踉踉跄跄的后退了一步，伸手够向他的皮带以关掉寻呼机的哔哔声，同时侧身躲过来自Tyler Winklevoss第112号的又一拳。

“对于干掉我的小命这件事，你们这些家伙难道就不会感到厌倦吗？”

Cameron Winklevoss第98号向着他肋骨下方挥出一击，Eduardo一个旋身，在Cameron成功击到他身上之前，将他的腕部向后一拧。

“哦，没错。你们俩各自都只有一次机会。”  
他从地上夺过Tyler的手枪，用枪托狠狠的击中Cameron的脑袋，将他撂倒在地。  
“现在，”他说着的同时将手枪的准星瞄准了Tyler的头部，“你可以带我去你们的基地，不然你就去死。你来选吧。”

Tyler伸展着手臂。  
“这样的话，杀掉我吧。会有更多前来，他们会一直来一直来，有一天，你就不会那么走运了。”

Eduardo的传呼机再次响起，某种程度上破坏了此刻的气氛。

“你需要我等着你看那个吗？”Tyler问。  
Eduardo一枪击中他的脑袋，用力扯下了他的传呼机。

‘ _无聊_ ，’第一条信息写着，‘ _下次我能出来吗？_ ’

‘ _你回来的时候买点爆米花_ 。’

Eduardo粗鲁的将传呼机别回腰上，从窗户一跃而出，留下尸体让Divya去清理干净。  
他一路荡了回去，忽略了路上指着他的各式各样的照相机——也许明天早上他可以买份报纸，然后看到Spiderman杀掉了小狗狗或是讨厌孩子，哦，不，抱歉，是Spider-Man——他在公寓大楼的火灾逃生口着陆，换上了仍然黏在墙上的衣服，他在跳下大街之前将它们留在了那，接着从前门走进了大楼。

Christy正躺在床上一边画着指甲一边观看CNN，电视中，在某个血腥而让人感到不快的时尚市中心，一起挟持人质事件刚刚被解决。  
Eduardo迅速抓起遥控器，让电视静音。  
“为什么你没有告诉我这件事？”他问道，同时指着电视中人们被担架抬出来的画面。

Christy抬起手，吹了吹，故意让他的视线和紫色指甲彩绘平齐。  
“你的收件箱满了。”

“这有三条信息，”他厉声说，将传呼机从他的腰部扯下，扔到她面前，“而且它们都是你发来的。你看了这个报道多久了？它没在警用通讯器上吗？”他初次匆匆扫过屋内的其余部分，“通讯器呢？”

Christy开始在另一只手上开始了彩绘。  
“我把它扔掉了。”她毫不在意的说。

“你把它扔了？”他蹲下身查看了下床底，“哪里？在洗手间吗？”

“扔出了窗户。”她抬起了她的拇指指甲去检查甲油的情况，“你有没有计划出怎样闯进Jones博士的实验室？”

Eduardo直起身来，透过窗户，他可以看到细小的黑色碎片散落在人行道上。  
“我不会从Jones博士那里把那只蜘蛛偷出来的。他正在研究分析它，保证它的安全，而我不准备让它再咬其他人，即便是你。”

“我能协助你，”她说道，一边让刷子扫过她的食指指甲，“我很无聊。”

他扬起双手。  
“你有份工作，你有份棒极了的工作，但你一直打电话请病假，因为你想要躺在床上看电影。”

“这周末你还打算去Palo Alto吗？”

“对。”

“Mark在那里吗？”

“Mark在那里，没错。我没有和Mark上床，Christy，你要我说多少次才能理解？”

她完成了她的最后一片指甲。  
“我会给地下犯罪集团打电话，告诉他们你会有几天休假，可以吗？”

“那可真贴心，谢谢。”他说道，他太累了以至于无心争辩，然后将他自己锁在洗手间里去检查他最新获得的一系列擦伤。

“你给我买爆米花了吗？”在他身后，Christy叫道。

 

**现在**

“那么，这一定是你第一百万次救了我的命。”Mark说，当Eduardo带着他爬上矿井的一侧逃离爆炸的机器人时，他为了他宝贵的小命紧紧的贴在Eduardo的后背上。

“第十五次。”Eduardo纠正他。

Mark将一只手从Eduardo的脖颈处抽出，抵着他的肩膀数数。  
“我以为是八次。”他缓缓说道。

“有三次是在你睡觉的时候，”Eduardo说，“两次你根本就没注意到，一次你正看着错误的方向。实际上是第我十五次拯救了Facebook，不论如何我想我可以这么算。”  
他来到了顶部，转过身将Mark举到头顶，跟在他身后爬了上去，就在此时，他们身后又响起了新一轮的爆炸。

Mark掸了掸他裤子上的灰尘。  
“我可以付钱给你，”他说，有一半是在开玩笑，但是他眼中的神情表示也许有一半他是认真的。

Eduardo突然而然的想起了Christy提起过的Alice从Mark那里感受到的气氛。  
他向远处走开些。  
“如果你找到某些方法阻止这些袭击，那就是在付钱给我了。你有没有考虑过雇个保镖？”

“我应该在招聘广告上怎么写？必须能够保护我远离疯狂粉丝，竞争对手的公司和巨大的机器人？”  
他伸手探入口袋，摸了摸他每五分钟就检查一次的U盘，那些巨大的机器人闯入他的酒店房间并且将它从他那里抢走。  
“你行吗？我知道你有种超级英雄什么的东西，但是我必须把你的注意力从其他地方抢走——我可以给你Facebook股份。或者我可以就给你钱。我——我有许多钱。”  
那可真是，很有可能是，这个世纪最谦虚保守的说法了，这其中的讽刺意味让Eduardo想要大笑亦或流泪。  
他不知道他该露出笑容还是流下泪水，所以他两者皆无。

“需要带你回家吗？”

Mark让他自己上前仔细查看了矿井的边缘，此时另外一阵爆炸将一只机器人的眼睛炸了上来，它落到了矿井的另外一边。  
“我不知道我身在哪里，”他回头看看，“但是如果你能把我放到路边，我可以乘个出租车。”

Eduardo捎上了他，轻轻松松的将他扔到一边的肩膀上，然后荡回了酒店，在Mark卧室的墙壁上有一个怪物拳头大小的洞。  
Eduardo将他放到那堆碎石中央，转身离去。

“你是不是经常留下来看着我睡觉？”Mark问，用脚将砖石的碎块从他的手提箱上踢下去。

Eduardo咬牙忍住他能想到的、对这个天才问题的所有的尖刻回复。  
“你已经成功荣获在纽约受到最多袭击之人的殊荣。哪里有麻烦，哪里就有我。”

Mark打开手提箱，拿出一件帽衫，抖了抖上面的灰尘，将它套在头上，两手插进口袋里。  
“你可以待在里面。你知道的，如果你想要的话。”

Eduardo射出一丛蛛丝，从那个洞口跃出，没有给出任何回复。

 

**曾经**

“我在纽约——”  
‘拯救人们，拯救世界，抵制罪恶’这些通通在他的头脑中闪过，但是Mark现在依然是这样，他不能解释分毫。  
他不能——他们必须像是他们曾经那样的最好的朋友才行。  
不是像这样，Mark被一个即将成为超级反派的人控制着。  
他不能再冒险让Sean增加他对Mark的控制能力了，不然Mark会告诉Sean Spiderman的真实身份。

这些很明显都是Sean的计划。  
Sean用了某种手段，安排了这一切，让它们发生，他把Eduardo支走了，然后他就可以就那么等待时机，然后获得Facebook的控制权，然后用它毁灭世界。

Thiel肯定也参与其中。  
也许他就是Sean的老板。  
又或许Sean是 _他的_ 老板， 而Mark则是那个可怜无助的人质，陷入了一个巨大的阴谋陷阱之中，Eduardo将会摧毁这个陷阱。

“我在纽约，”他又一次试着张口，但是如果他说了‘寻找广告商’的话，Mark会想要知道结果，但Eduardo没有任何结果可以告知，因为他错过了他接下来所有的面试——那辆该死的载满了学龄儿童的公共汽车——最终那些面试官们都不再给他打电话。  
他的声音渐渐低了下去，他能够看到Mark眼中闪烁的希望的微光黯淡了。

“你在纽约。”Mark附和，转身离开。

无数的东西闪过Eduardo的脑海——‘不要相信Sean’或是‘你被操纵了’或是‘你要小心些，我很担心你’。  
“你所说的被丢下是什么意思？”

Mark回头望着他。  
“我的卧室里有一张行军床，Wardo。这是公司所在的地方——这是 _我们的_ 公司所在的地方。你可以参加会议，你可以参加所有的会议。我希望你在这。”

不到五分钟之前，那还是‘我需要你在这。’

Eduardo看着他离开，然后从他的口袋中抽出他的手机。  
他想要给Christy打电话，说在Palo Alto有一些犯罪需要阻止，所以他需要再离开多一些日子。  
他的语音信箱里有一封新留言，他还有三十八条信息。  
所有的信息都是Christy发来的，语音信箱的留言则来自于一个未知的号码。

“你好，你好，是Eduardo吗？”  
Jones博士的声音从扬声器的另外一头传来,模模糊糊有些难以辨认,不时被物品坠落与背景处的混乱声完全掩盖.  
“我是Jones博士。有人把你给我们的蜘蛛偷走了，并且在途中摧毁了我们一半的实验室。我们正尽力避免更大的损害，但是我们真的需要你的帮助。”  
从远方某处传来了一些小型爆炸的声音。  
“我必须得走了。我们必须要找到那只蜘蛛。”  
他哔的一声挂断了电话。

Eduardo没有丝毫犹豫；他抓起了他的书包，跑进了门廊，在那里Dustin仍然在编程而Sean又回到了电话粥中，伴随着他的‘我知道你会给我我想要的’的声音。

Eduardo穿过大厅，突然从Sean手中抢过他的电话，将他抵在墙上，一只手臂横在他的脖子前。  
“你以为你把一切都算计好了，”Eduardo说着，手上更为用力，致使Sean只能以一阵窒息的咳嗽声作为回答，“是吧？”

“Wardo？”Dustin说，他坐在椅子上转着圈，目光从Sean移到Eduardo身上，“到底怎么了？”

“你没有看到任何东西，”Eduardo说，“你在 _编写代码_ 。”

Dustin推开他的椅子，“我应该叫Mark来。”

Sean用一只手推拒着Eduardo的肘部，那当然没有丝毫作用，因为Sean该死的弱小，而Eduardo是Spiderman。

“不论你在计划什么诡计，”Eduardo说，“不论你在耍什么把戏，我发誓我会追查到底，还有我会 _阻止你_ ，即便我真的需要把你、和你一块策划的那些家伙还有整个公司扳倒。”  
说完，他极快的收回了胳膊以至于Sean都来不及找到立足之地，只能顺着墙壁滑坐到地板上。

“你是不是彻底 _疯了_ ？”Sean一边喘着粗气，一边用一只手摩挲着他的喉咙。

“还有，如果你敢伤害他，”Eduardo补充，将他的书包甩到肩头，“我会 _结果_ 你。”

在回机场的路上，他冻结了银行账户。

 

**现在**

Eduardo正躺在Mark酒店的床上，等待着浴缸里的巨大蛞蝓随水而逝——这是唯一确保它死掉的方法，而不只是等在一旁伺机一击——这样他就能回家了。

“如果某个你憎恨的人有危险，”Mark说，“而你可以救他，你会这么做吗？”

Eduardo抬头看着他。  
Mark坐在书桌旁，自从Eduardo结束了杀死那只蛞蝓的工作后，他的座椅第一次从他的笔记本电脑面转开。  
很明显，不论它陷入了怎样的困境，都结束了。  
“是的。”

Mark皱了皱眉，伸出一只手合上了他笔记本电脑。  
“真的吗？”

Eduardo耸耸肩，重新躺回床上。  
“如果我不这么做，我就不能称得上是英雄了。”

他曾经想过这个——想过如果Sean从自由女神像的边缘掉下来会怎样。  
即使他射出的蛛网刚好以几英尺之差错过了他，也没有人会对此多想。  
那只会是一场悲惨的事故，每一个英雄都肯定会时不时的遇见一些。

Mark在床上坐下，挨在他身旁。  
“你介意吗？”

Eduardo瞥了一眼，看到Mark的手指就悬停在他手套上方几英尺的地方，他的脸上是一种极为好奇的神色，就同他每次遇到一道特别有趣的编程问题一样。  
“没关系。”

Mark的手指轻轻抚过他手套的上方，一路向下直至来到蛛丝发射器的金属部分。  
“他们是机械的吗？”

Eduardo将他的手腕转向Mark脑袋的左侧，发出一条蛛网，以便Mark看到蛛丝发射器上的金属部分是如何的移到一边，以及当机械发射时带出的细小的火花。

“你自己设计了这些吗？”Mark问道，他的手指在附近上上下下摸索，想要找到发射器的末端。

“一个朋友，”Eduardo说，想起了Jones博士炫耀着最新型号时候的明亮的笑脸，“他曾经帮助我良多。”

“你有朋友？”Mark惊讶的问道，“知道你真实身份的人？”

Eduardo闭上了双眼，他回忆起了他最后一次见到Jones博士的情景，那是在Jones博士可能知道了Spiderman的真实身份以及Narendra派了一整支Winklevoss克隆人军队到实验室之后。  
Eduardo以他所能达到的最快速度赶到了那里，尽他所能的进行了数场战斗，想要救出博士，但他仍然不够快。

在Jones博士的问题上，他似乎从来就不够快。  
当Eduardo问博士他知道实情多久以后，他永远也不会忘记Jones虚弱的笑着的样子。

_“好吧，”他这么说着，伸出一只手摘下了Eduardo的头套，“如果你叫自己黄蜂人的话，我可能就不会发觉了。”_

“不再有了。”Eduardo说，此时那只蛞蝓冲出了浴缸，闯进了卧室，准备再战第二回合。

 

**曾经**

他刚刚通过纽约的海关，就拨通了Jones博士的电话。  
“我到纽约了，发生了什么事？”

“实验室被毁了。我们不得不进行疏散，并且拨打了紧急热线，他们正在努力控制火势。幸好这次爆炸并不太大，只有实验室被毁了，但是我们的所有东西都被破坏了。所有的数据、所有的设施还有所有的监视录像带，这意味着我们没有拿走了蜘蛛的那个人的录像。”

Eduardo走上了街道，伸出一只手叫来一辆出租车。  
“有没有人看到？”

“其中一个实习生说他看到了一个有着黑色长发的女孩，但那不一定是——”

Eduardo夹着电话，下了出租车，正准备跑向洗手间换装的时候，突然想起来他的蛛丝发射器还放在公寓里，就因为机场那蠢毙了的安全条例，但出租车已经载着其他的乘客开走了。

他拦下了另一辆出租车，挤开了一个流氓与一位带着三个孩子的女士，把自己扔进车后座上，对着司机吼出了他的地址。

二十分钟之后，他推开了他公寓的大门，把书包扔在沙发上，检查了洗手间与厨房。  
没有迹象表示有什么人在屋里，而且他也听不见什么声响，所以他返回到他的书包旁，翻开那一沓衣服，如果不是为了寻找他的电话，他还从未让自己有这么多的衣服翻得如此之乱。

“Eduardo？”  
卧室的门打开了，Christy走出来，她的拇指与食指之间闪过一抹红色与蓝色相间的蠕动着的小个东西。

Eduardo的手机掉回了他的书包里。  
“Chris（译注，此处为Christy的昵称，并非是指Christopher Hughes，也不是打错，下同。），你拿着那个做什么？”

Christy将那只蜘蛛举到她的眼前，舌尖一闪而过，像是她正在考虑吃掉它。  
“你怎么让它咬你的？让它也咬我一口。”

Eduardo上前半步，注意到有什么东西不对劲——除了他的女朋友已经疯了这个很明显的事实以外。  
“它怎么会只有六条腿？”

Christy大笑，她伸出手去扯掉了它的第三只腿，直接将那仍在地毯上，以此作为对他的回答。  
“我在试着让它感到生气，这样它就会发动攻击。”她解释着，走进卧室，房门在她身后旋动着即将合拢。  
Eduardo向前一跃，及时抵住了房门，他看到她坐在床上，眼睛紧紧的盯着那只蜘蛛。  
“那没用。你有什么那么特别？它为什么会咬你？在哪里咬的？什么时候咬的？”

Eduardo努力想要记起来应该怎样对付一个疯子。  
“Chris，拜托了，”他说，向前一步，“这太疯狂了。”

她对他绽开一抹明亮的微笑，从她的手包中拿出一柄手枪，对准了他的头部。  
“不要再靠近了。”

Eduardo停住了脚步。  
“你炸飞了Jones博士的实验室？”

“当它咬你的时候，你在哪里？”

“你不会想要这个的，Chris。这太疯狂了，它会掌控你的人生。”

她用她的小指打开了手枪的保险栓。  
“当时你在什么地方？”

该死，该死，该死，他甚至能够看到他的蛛丝发射器就在她身后的书桌上，没有那个，他只能站在这里，让一支手枪指着他的脑袋，而且她可以在任何时候开枪。  
“哈佛。我当时在哈佛，在雕像旁。那是个冬天，我那时正在外面做凤凰俱乐部的入会启蒙。拜托了，Christy，把枪放下。”

Christy偏了偏脑袋，很明显是在从另外的一个角度观察这只蜘蛛。  
“是那个吗？你需要冷一些？”  
她的眼睛很快回到Eduardo身上。  
“冰箱里有没有冰块？”

“Chris，你吓到我了。我们能不能放弃这个？把蜘蛛放下。把它放下，我们可以就这个谈谈。”  
一颗子弹跃过他的头顶射进了墙壁里，破碎的石灰粉块掉落在他的肩膀。

“冰块。现在。”  
当Eduardo离开房间时，他听到了她的低语。  
“谁是饥饿的蜘蛛？谁是贪得无厌的野兽？”  
她这样说着，就像是她在和一只小猫说话。

一只刚刚被她切断了一条半腿的小猫。

Eduardo穿过房间进入厨房，当他走过的时候，他用他的脚勾出了他书包的背带，因此那被一路拽在他身后跟进了厨房。  
“冰块？”他说着，一只手打开了冷冻室的门，另一只手伸进衣服中寻找着他的手机。

一发子弹紧挨着他的头飞过，在他眼前，他的生命岌岌可危。  
他转过身去，看到Christy在门厅里，向一侧轻轻移动了枪管，瞄准了他的头部。  
“那些冰冻的豌豆，”她说着，用手枪指了指冷冻室，“把它们放在书包上面，然后把它们一起踢到我这里来。”  
她等着他做完这些。  
“现在，把你的两只手放到头上。”

Eduardo按她说的做了，看着她将豌豆与现在已经没有腿部的蜘蛛放到她的腿上，她坐在他的书包上，用一只手抽出他的手机。  
“那么，Mark怎么样？”

“他很好，我几乎没怎么见到他。”

“为什么呢？”

“因为我刚到那里不到五分钟，就接到了Jones博士的电话，他告诉我一个彻底的疯——”  
一颗子弹确确实实的擦过了他的肩膀，他可以感受到炙热的灼烧与他衬衣上流过的温暖血液。  
“他告诉我 _某人_ 闯进了他的实验室，那可能在任何时候爆炸。”

“哦，”Christy从他的手机上抬起头来，“哦， _Jones_ 博士给你打电话了，是吗？所以你没有看到我给你发的47条信息——你知不知道我发了47条信息？——因为如果你曾经打开过其中的 _一条_ ，你就能够拯救那间实验室，但是我猜你和 _Mark_ 太忙了，以至于你没空照顾你的女朋友。”  
她把他的手机扔到地上，它在瓷砖上旋转着，停在了他俩之间。  
“如果我真的是你的女朋友。”

Eduardo在手机与手枪之间移动着视线，希望可以找到什么方法拿到前者，同时避免被后者做掉。  
“什么？”

“为什么Spiderman的Facebook主页上的关系状况写着单身？”

Eduardo正准备将一只手压到他流血的肩膀上，此时他彻底僵住了，因为刚刚那话太滑稽可笑了，所以有那么一瞬间他甚至不能确定Christy是认真的。  
“我甚至都不知道Spiderman _有_ 个Facebook主页。”

“不，你没有改掉那个状态，所以每次你从贪婪的巨怪那里救了Gwen Stacy（译注：此处为crossover，Gwen Stacy是即将上档的加菲新片《超凡蜘蛛侠》中的女主角，由加菲现任女友Emma Stone扮演）的时候，你就能和这个记者搞在一起。”

“我只从巨怪那里救了她一次。还有我永远也不会那么做，Gwen有男朋友了。”

“你和他 _上床_ 了吗？”她的眼睛眯了起来，“ _Mark_ 知不知道你就是Spiderman？”

Eduardo的电话响了。  
“我没有和Mark Zuckerberg上床。我从来没有和Mark Zuckerberg上过床。”  
他就地一滚，一手夺过手机，制住Christy，手枪落在地上转了几圈，接着他打开手机，附于耳旁。  
“你好？”

“我的蜘蛛，”Christy大叫，在他的身下挣扎，“我的蜘蛛怎么样了？”

“你冻结了账户？”Mark问道。

“我——”当Christy突兀的咬向他的手腕时，他发出一声疼痛的叫声，“我是这么做了。”

“他疯了！”Christy大叫道，“救救我，Mark，救——”  
Eduardo用手捂住她的嘴。

“你冻结了账户。”Mark说。

“我需要确保它离Sean远点。”  
他用肩膀堵住手机的送话口，转过身面向他的女朋友。  
“Christy，你不是Spiderman。你不会成为Spiderman。你需要帮助，郑重的帮助，所以我准备——”  
他意识到电话中谈到了一些有关公司的事，“Mark，这真的不是个合适的时机——”

就在这刹那，Eduardo飞过整个屋子，撞在远处的墙上， Christy在此时站起身来，蜘蛛从她的腿上掉了下来，展示出一处几不可见的蜘蛛咬痕，每一秒都有更多的红痕铺展蔓延。

“没有钱，网站就不能运行，”当Eduardo让自己站起来的时候，Mark的声音从冰箱附近的某处传来，“让我告诉你Facebook与其他网站的区别——”

Christy向他冲来，对着Eduardo挥出两拳，他轻而易举的躲开，她接着抬起膝盖撞向他的腹股沟，并且对准他来了一个头槌，用力到足以打断他的鼻子。  
Eduardo踉跄着后退，眼睛因痛苦而不自觉的留下泪水。  
“Christy，求你了，你不用非要这么做。好了，你已经被咬了，你可以拥有你想要的了，我们可以是伙伴了。”

“就像你和Mark那样的 _伙伴_ ？”  
Christy一个腾空飞踢将他踢的撞到了墙上，天花板上的劣质石灰洋洋洒洒如雪花般飘落。  
“就像你和Gwen那样的 _伙伴_ ，还有那个红头发的——不要以为我没有看到她那‘困境中的少女’之类的老把戏——以及其他那些占用了你一整天时间的人。”（译注：红头发的，原文为red head，私认为是指Mary Jane，也就是《蜘蛛侠》中的女主角，拥有一头红发。在托比•马奎尔饰演的老版《蜘蛛侠》中，由克尔斯滕•邓斯特饰演）

Eduardo用力眨眨眼，试看清眼前的东西，他整个人倒在了地板上，离那个不知在哪里的手机足够近到听见里面的内容“如果一块多米诺骨牌倒下了，那么所有的多米诺骨牌就会——”

“Mark，这真的 _不是合适的时机_ 。”  
Eduardo一边叫着，一边在地板上一个旋身，从Christy的下方横扫她的腿部，使她以一个不怎么优雅的姿态趴在了地上。  
他暂时转过身，利用这短暂的空隙在地上搜索着他那该死的手机。

什么东西打中了他的后背，撞击之下Eduardo倒在了地上，玻璃碎片落在他的周围，又或者顺着他的后颈零零散散的落在他身上。  
他及时扭过头来，看到Christy在一旁抓起了一摞碟子。  
“你到底哪里有 _毛病_ ？”

他纵身跃起，踢中了空中飞来的头两个碟子，接着从身旁抓过一个案板，挡住了其他的碟子，然后将它冲着Christy的脑袋抛了回去。  
她躲过了案板，但是却没有躲过Eduardo从下方袭来的拳头，他攫住了她的下巴，把她扔向客厅。

他仍然可以将将听见Mark的声音。  
“你喜欢成为无名之辈吗？你喜欢被人取笑吗？你想要回到原来那样吗？

Christy掀起桌子，桌上的杂志与空咖啡杯四处飞散开来。  
“你从来没有想要让我和你一起走。”她大吼。

“我从来不想要让你受伤！”  
Eduardo踢掉了一扇壁橱门板，将它从中间掰开变成两块窄一些的木板，一手握住一块。  
“还有我需要某个我能够信任的人帮我留意新闻。”

Christy盯着他手上的两块木板，然后对着地板砸碎了书桌，抓起两块看起来最为锋利的碎片，当Eduardo踏出厨房的同时，拿着碎片挥舞。

其中的一片书桌碎片在第一击的时候折断了，而另外一片狠狠划进了Eduardo的腿部，它划破了他的裤子，深深的埋进了他的大腿，当Christy放开手向后一跃的同时，它仍留在了他的腿部。  
Eduardo对着她掷出了他手中的一片木板，一脚将地上的某块书桌碎片挑到空中，他伸手接住，利用木板的一个交叉将她抵在了墙上。

她向下一个蹲身，将他大腿中的木片猛的拔出，伴随着鲜血，新的一波剧痛席卷了他全身。  
他的腿部涌出了汩汩的鲜血。

Eduardo用他未受伤的膝盖对准Christy的胃部一个猛击，让她被钉死在墙上痛苦的喘息，同时他返身回到厨房，终于在冰箱旁边的地板上找到了他的手机。

“我很抱歉。”Eduardo对着电话大口的喘息。  
他从一边够到一条毛巾，将它团成一团，按压在他流血的腿上。  
“我当时很生气，还有，那可能很幼稚，但是我必须要得到你的注意，因为Sean他——”

“Wardo，我刚才说我有好消息要告诉你。”

Eduardo及时的一个回头望向客厅，发现Christy从墙上拔出一片木板，撇到地上。  
“什么好消息？”他问，转身拿到手枪，顺着窗户扔了出去，同时保持双眼密切关注着Christy，试图捕捉到她想在地上做些什么。

“Peter Thiel刚刚决定对我们做出一项五十万美金的天使投资。”

Christy抬起脑袋看看他，冲进了卧室。  
Eduardo从刀架上抓起一柄面包刀，紧握着它步入了客厅，他留神注意着关闭的卧室房门。  
“什么？”

“五十万美金，而且他还准备设立办公室。他们想要——”

Eduardo推开卧室的房门，看到Christy站在梳妆桌前，背对着他。  
“Christy，Chris，我们可以就此谈谈。”

“你坐下一班的飞机来旧金山，”Mark说道，声音顺着手机的扬声器回响，大到足够让Christy的蜘蛛听觉捕捉到它。  
她的身体更紧绷了一些。  
“我需要我的CFO。”

Eduardo举起双手，转换了下握刀的方式，这样他就不能太过容易的发动攻击。  
“Chris？”

Christy转过身来，她把他的蛛丝发射器紧紧的固定在她的手腕上。  
她越过他的肩膀射出两丛细细的伸展开的白色弹性蛛丝，它们黏住的同时，她就势向前，张腿踢中他的胸前，让他笨拙的跌落在地。  
Christy继续向前，撞碎了窗户，她射出一丛丛的蛛网，恣意的穿梭在街道上。

“Wardo。”Mark说。

Eduardo将手机举到他的耳边，他躺在地上，想知道他能不能就这样再也不要动弹。  
“什么？”

“我们做到了。”

Eduardo轻阖双眼，放任手机跌落在地板上，伸出手用力抵住他流血的大腿。

他们做到了。

 

**现在**

严格的说，今天的Eduardo可以踩在Mark的肩膀上，看着他开出支票，不过那并不真的只是被简单写下来的一张支票，那是一份合同，一份把Facebook股份中相当大的一部分归还给Eduardo的合同，还有， Mark没有在签署这些文件，那只是Facebook法律援助律师团中的一人正在做着签字的工作，因为Mark没有露面，Eduardo也没有在观看着这一切，因为他就在Mark所在的那个地方。

“这是不是某种克隆 _军队_ ？”Mark一边问着，一边从某个躺平的Winklevoss克隆人手中抢过刀子，切断了他手上的禁锢。  
当然了，每个Winklevoss都蒙了面，但是他们不可能分辨不出那些完全一致的姿势、动作以及每个家伙身上的肌肉。

“什么，”Eduardo在答话的同时横扫一腿，绊倒了五个Winklevoss，“那么，一只巨大的蛞蝓，一个愤怒的机器人，还有一群贪婪的巨怪都平常到不行，只有一支 _克隆军队_ 是让你完全无法想象并且感到震惊的吗？”

Mark抢过他曾经被绑在上面的那把椅子，抡向一个意图从Eduardo身边通过的克隆人的脸。  
“我被巨怪们惊到了，”他反驳到，在Winklevoss的脑袋上砸碎了那把椅子，“纽约的巨怪群，相当出乎意料。”

Eduardo后沉一肘，击中了一个克隆人，然后拳头前冲，打中了另外一个。  
“你当时还在编程，Mark。你就坐在出租车的后座上，在一群贪婪的巨怪中央，但你还在 _编程_ 。你比Bill Gates还糟糕。 _比Bill Gates更糟糕_ 。”

“如果他们是克隆人，”Mark说着，将一片锋利的椅子碎片从一只手传到另一只手，“从道德观念上讲，我们是不是能杀了他们？”

Eduardo从Winklevoss第X号——到现在他真的数不过来数了——的腰带上夺过一把刀，将它飞向Mark面对的敌人的脑袋。  
“你有道德观念？”他问，一个头槌顶在了某个克隆人的胃部，那个家伙转着圈的向后退，撞上了另外三个克隆人。  
Eduardo利用这短暂的时机，环上Mark的腰，向上射出一丛蛛丝，拉着他们两人一起上升到了房椽上。

“笔记本。”Mark提醒他，于是Eduardo把自己黏在屋顶上，向下射出第二丛蛛丝，黏住了Mark的笔记本电脑背包，把它也拉了上来，在它上升的过程中顺便打中了三个Winklevoss。  
“还有，”Mark把蛛网拉过他的脑袋，紧紧的抱着那个背包，“你甚至都不了解我或是我的道德观——”  
他转个身，两臂环在Eduardo的脖子上，笔记本就夹在他们两人之间。

Eduardo打碎了玻璃，从中穿出，在他从墙壁爬到屋顶上的过程中，一直用他的手指抵住墙壁上砖块。  
“这么说，在我目睹的你参与的那些会议上，你没有因为把你最好的朋友踢出你们一起创立的公司而受到控告？”

“你知道——”Mark没有往下说，他来到了屋顶，匆忙立刻检查他的笔记本电脑有没有受到什么伤害。  
然后他回头看着Eduardo。  
“它比那些更为复杂。”  
这就是他所说的全部了，他就坐在瓦垅钢板上，把他的笔记本电脑放到大腿上，开机启动。

这个夜晚很冷。  
Eduardo踮了几下脚，双眼集中于周围，搜索着Narendra的手下赶来清理残垣的身影。  
“你就不能等到我们回到酒店再进行你那该死的编程吗？”

“他们在上面 _胡来_ ,”Mark回答，“我需要确保他们没有拿走什么东西，不然我们就必须回去。”

如果Mark坚持要Eduardo回到那该死的死亡陷阱去抢回他的显卡或是光驱或是其他什么东西，Eduardo就准备把他敲晕然后送他回去。  
Eduardo在屋顶上踱步，审视着那些道路、小巷与一小群从门廊到仓库路上的Winklevoss克隆人。  
天空中，一架崭新的直升机打着圈，寻找着新闻题材，螺旋桨的噪音让他难以思考。

“他们给我装了一些恶意软件，”Mark宣布，就像Eduardo在意这个似的，“我应该能够把它们删除，那只需要一点时间——”

突然传来了枪击的声音，时间仿佛搅拌了粘腻的蜜糖，变得缓慢。  
Mark就在屋顶上一览无余的地方，直升机上的闪光并非出于新闻照相机；那是枪支的瞄准镜。  
“趴下！”Eduardo大喊，在从屋顶的另外一侧奔跑过来的同时，另外三声枪响响起了。  
他抓住了Mark夹克的背面，相信Mark保护电脑的内在意识会让他保住他的笔记本，他不停歇的跑着，跳下大楼的边缘，用力射出蛛网，尽一切可能以加快速度。

他的视野已经模糊，他不得不射出三丛蛛丝，然后他的第三丛蛛网才射中了什么东西，Mark比他应该感受到的重得多，他的笔记本电脑依然夹在他俩之间，Mark在冲着Eduardo的耳朵嘶吼着什么东西，但是那太过混乱以至于他没有明白，在这一刹那，那架直升机依然在他们身后嗡嗡作响。  
它肯定离得该死的近，因为Eduardo可以听见它轰鸣的声音震慑着他的耳膜，Mark也在大吼，但是他完全听不见他的声音，他的蛛网失误让他们双双跌落进一条小巷。

笔记本电脑飞过他的头顶，在墙上摔成了碎片，Mark会为此 _大怒_ 的。  
然而，那架直升机让Eduardo头痛欲裂，不论如何他们大概都会死掉，不然他们会进入那个可怕的‘背叛朋友’的循环， _那时_ ，Mark会因为他的笔记本而勃然大怒。

Mark的手指压在Eduardo的身侧，让他感到一阵疼痛——也许他已经注意到了那个粉碎的电脑——他的眼睛大睁。  
他正在大吼着什么东西，嘴唇以一千英里每秒的速度运动着，那让人感到怪异，因为Eduardo现在的感官相当迟缓。  
他移动了下他的胳膊，努力想要抬起手臂射出更多的蛛丝，但是厚重的空气像粘腻的蜜糖一样沉重到让他无法承受。

他的手跌落在他的身侧，就在Mark手掌的上方，他感觉到一阵高热，黏连的温暖顺着他的制服蔓延开来。

哦。

“ _救—护—车_ 。”Mark的唇形缓缓组成这样的形状，他拍打着身上的口袋，看来他身上没带手机。  
Eduardo有部手机，Eduardo当然有一部手机——它就躺在他家的书桌上。

Eduardo在周围蜜糖样的粘稠空气中晃了晃他的脑袋。  
“不要救护车，”他说道，即便讲话对他来说十分困难，因为他甚至都没法正确的吐息，“必须——我中了一发子弹。要把它取出去。”

Mark瞪着Eduardo的方式就好像他刚刚提议要做心内直视手术一样。  
Eduardo推开Mark的手，这样他就能找到那个弹洞。  
并非霰弹枪，谢天谢地，那么这就只是一发子弹。  
然而这是一处很深的伤口；他会用到镊子和外科手术刀，在那之后它还需要清洗。  
“出租车，”他说着，握住Mark的手，“出租车。到我那。”  
他的视线又开始变得模糊，他甚至很难移动，但是Mark已经考虑到了那点，他把Eduardo的手按压在弹洞上，Eduardo可以感受到上面的压力，感受到鲜血从他的指缝中流出。

他肯定是晕过去了一阵，因为突然之间他就已经身在一辆出租车中，Mark正在大吼着什么有关他的地址的东西，他设法在混沌之间讲出那个地方——他还记得给出新公寓的地址，而不是那个依然充满了巨大蜗牛的旧房子。

总有一天，很快就是那一天，Eduardo要着手追查研究巨大昆虫的家伙，然后把他杀了，因为那恶心透了，而且根本没办法彻底把蜗牛的痕迹从地毯上除去。  
他需要做的就是跟着发光的蜗牛体液痕迹，然后他会找到那可怕的生产巨大生物的机器。  
这会比追踪一支克隆人军队容易得多，那些克隆人们在只有独自一个的时候看起来完全正常，他又不可能真的在报纸上登份广告搜寻Winklevoss双胞胎的任何信息。

放在他前额的Mark的手凉凉的，Eduardo没有在周围看到笔记本电脑的踪迹。  
也许它在地板上。  
Mark在说着话，但是他的嘴唇动的太快了，Eduardo都不知道他在说什么，然后，出租车停下了，Eduardo不得不设法让他的腿正常行走。

哈。  
腿。  
腿腿腿。  
他们就像果子冻一样软趴趴的摇摇晃晃，他把他的重量压在Mark的肩膀上，而Mark在这里，Mark在Eduardo的公寓楼里，在这栋电梯里充满了小便的味道，墙壁上是胡乱涂鸦的公寓楼里。  
他们乘坐着充斥了小便味道的电梯上到了五层，面对着污秽不堪的金属墙壁，Mark看起来有些恐慌不安，而Eduardo则看起来棒透了，就像他妈的 _Spiderman_ 或什么东西。

“钥匙？”Mark问。

哦。  
房门。  
Eduardo瞪着房门有一会儿的功夫，直到他的脑袋终于跟上了他的眼睛，然后他伸出手臂，猛的用他的拳侧敲打木制锁结的上方，把手的左侧。

门锁弹开，房门摇摇晃晃的打开了。  
Eduardo真的应该修正下这个问题，总有这么一天，除非他能够作为Spiderman的时候也带着一把钥匙，他能把钥匙 _放在_ 哪里？  
口袋，他需要一套有着口袋的西装。

Mark打破了他的设想，他架着Eduardo来到沙发前，将他放到上面。  
他仍然在谈着救护车、医护人员与药品。  
对现在来说，药品会很有用。  
Eduardo完全赞成吃药这一点。

Eduardo眨眨眼，看着他的天花板时而在焦点上，时而又变得失焦，就好像他在水下一样。  
“我康复的很快，就只把子弹取出就好。”  
他强迫自己重新聚集起一种模糊的警醒感。  
“浴室里有一个盒子——”他抬手胡乱一甩，足够表明正确的方向，“里面有外科手术刀与镊子。”

Mark跑进浴室，带着一身潮湿的衣服，一些不同医用种类的手术刀和一副镊子回来，他把这些放进沙发旁边的盒子里，然后把盒子拽了出来，这样他就能蹲坐在Eduardo与这些工具之间，他的脸上是一种惊慌的神色。  
“我真的觉得我做不来这个。”

Eduardo的盒子里翻找到一把手术刀，他用那个把他衣服上的洞划开的更大了一些，这样Mark就能够小心的轻触到他弹洞附近流出的鲜血。  
他看起来大概快吐了。  
“这就像是修理一台电脑一样，”Eduardo说，同时把那把手术刀塞进Mark未加抵抗的手中，“只要你不碰到其他重要的部分，我就会没事的。”

Mark的手疯狂的颤抖。  
“我更大程度上是研究软件的。”他试着解释，然而Eduardo已经用他戴着手套的手碰触到Mark的皮肤将他拉近，为手术刀寻找着更好的切开伤口的位置。

他再次晕了过去。  
当他下次睁开眼睛的时候，Mark在他狼藉的伤口上方握紧镊子，他紧闭着眼睛。  
“只管去做。”Eduardo直言。  
那副镊子伸进了伤口，他又一次晕过去了，然而他这次醒过来的时候，看见Mark手拿镊子，镊尖上紧紧的夹着一枚子弹。

“伏特加。”Eduardo一边咬紧牙关，一边冲着Mark拖出来的盒子晃了晃手，Mark打开它，拿出一瓶超市廉价酒水。  
Eduardo将瓶子里一半的酒都倒在了伤口上，然后把他的头套向上推开一部分，将另外的酒精倒进嘴里。

Mark在地毯上跳来跳去，在空气中挥舞着他沾满血腥的手。  
“现在怎么办？那需不需要缝合？我要不要叫辆救护车？”

Eduardo将余下来的酒瓶放在手臂下面容易拿到的地方，用一只手将伤口的边缘按压在一起。  
“现在你可以走了。我会躺在这里，不久我就会好到如同全新的一样，在明天的街头随时准备好救你于危难，然后是后天，然后是大后天。”

Mark伸出一只手，手里举着衣服，在Eduardo的手指旁边尴尬的轻触，却只是在Eduardo的胸前收获了更多的鲜血。  
“我不会离开你。如果他们找上你怎么办？”

Eduardo虚弱的摇了摇头。  
“没人知道我在这。”  
他清楚这一点，因为他昨天才搬到这里，他从某个有些劣等的公寓搬出，又搬进了这个十分劣等的公寓。  
在公寓这方面，Eduardo处于一种十分不稳定的状态，很快他就会住在某处的箱子里了。

“如果他们跟踪了那辆出租车怎么办？”

哦。  
没错。  
Eduardo想不到对此的完美答案，而且现在的他完全想不出理由去解释为什么把Mark Zuckerberg留在他的公寓里是一个糟糕的主意，这全是他身上那个该死的巨大子弹伤口的错。

“我能用你的笔记本电脑吗？”Mark问道，他穿过房间来到书桌上的电脑前，有那么一会儿，Eduardo有些惊恐，因为Mark会看到他的电子邮件、他的文件还有他那该死的‘E. Saverin’的签名，他的身份还能更明显一点吗？

然后他意识到他的笔记本电脑在他卧室的电脑包里，昨天他从诉讼回来的时候把它放在那的；Mark在毫厘之间即将碰触到的是他从Jones博士的实验室里取回来的电脑，自从他把它拿过来就一直放在那。  
它甚至依然连接着一个小小的没人知道是什么的机械设备，那是Jones博士为他设计的最后一件东西。

Eduardo让自己放下心来，重新把头套戴回他的下巴。  
“不论你想要什么。”

“我能不能——”Mark转身面对他，“你可以把头套拿掉。我不会……我不会告诉任何人。如果那会让你更舒服一些——我不希望我坐在这里的同时让你感到窒息或是怎么样。”

Eduardo没有把他的手指从头套上面移开，他把它安在原位。  
“我会带着头套，”他说，累到不愿解释或是做出警告，“你可以用电脑，你可以干你想做的任何事，我要睡了。”

Mark来到他面前，蹲下身，他用三根指头笨拙的碰触Eduardo的肩膀，像是他曾经读过这方面的人类互动，但是并不真的确定应用方法，“你醒来的时候，我会在这。”

Eduardo合上双眼。  
***

**曾经**

在去机场的路上，Eduardo给Christy打了不下十五个电话，机场的保全人员不得不从他的耳边抽走他的手机，把它放在安检箱中，他穿过金属探测器，从另外一头拿起手机。  
这一次他没有带任何书包——他的女朋友疯了，而且她的蜘蛛神力正在以一个难以想象的速度膨胀着——Eduardo真的需要尽快回来。

他闭了闭眼，提醒自己他们做到了。  
公司有了资金，办公室也即将顺利解决。  
航班工作人员一再让Eduardo在飞行过程中关闭手机。  
他们完全不能理解Eduardo说到‘我的女朋友疯了’的时候有多么的认真。

当他落地的时候，他没有任何短信，一名实习生举着一张潦草的写着他的名字的纸等待着他。  
不是Mark，但是比在雨中打出租要强得多。  
Eduardo跟着他穿过机场，一只手拨着电话。

“你在给谁打电话？”那个实习生问道。

Eduardo也许应该知道这个家伙的名字。  
上帝啊，他真的离公司太远了。  
也许他能够说服Mark在纽约开设第二个办公室，或是说服几个超级反派转移到加利福尼亚，这样他就能在那里和他们战斗了。  
“我的女朋友。”他说，听着拨号音。

实习生点点头，Eduardo将手机从他耳边移开，按了重播键。  
“你打了一架？”

他不得不在机场的洗手间包扎他的伤腿，他把它一层层包起来，直到他相当确定他不会将血流到他的裤子上，而他现在仍然一瘸一拐。  
“你无法想象。”

这个实习生开着一辆小型汽车，一路上认真的保持在限速之内，他们穿过陌生的街道，来到一栋玻璃大楼，那被一群搬着箱子与电脑设施的人们包围着。

那太神奇了。  
办公室比Eduardo想过的还要大，还有实际上是窗户的墙壁以及并非隔间的开放式办公桌。  
Mark已经搬好家了——当然了——他正带着耳机编写着代码，当Eduardo冲他摆手的时候，他太过全神贯注了都没有抬头看一眼。

但是Sean抬头了，他还真的笑了一下。   
他肯定是在一种该死的愉悦心情之中。  
Eduardo从一根遮挡住视线的柱子后面走了出来，在心中默默记住要小心炸弹。

“漂亮，不是吗？”实习生说道，引领着Eduardo穿过前门，“Thiel找到这的，很明显，在现在的市场上这也真的很便宜。”

Eduardo看了看他。  
“你很了解当前的市场？”

实习生露出一个有点可怜的笑容：“好吧，不了解，我只是来这写代码的。”

“Wardo！”  
Dustin大叫，向后推开椅子，忽略了Sean‘你在写代码’的大吼，穿过房间，拉着Eduardo来了一个让他骨头生疼的大力拥抱。  
“瞧瞧Sean给我们找的！”

那种‘真高兴你没再次将他勒死在一堵墙上’的语气隐含其中。

“很棒。”  
Eduardo说着，发现他真的在为此微笑。  
这感觉像是一种成就，像是他们有了一家真正的公司，所有东西都终于开始步入正轨。  
它蕴含潜力，价值——该死，也许Sean是对的——十亿美元。  
他爱它，他爱Peter Thiel，还有此时此刻，他对Sean的厌恶程度只有一千个太阳那么炽烈，而不是往常的百万日照。

那不意味着他放松了他的警惕。  
Sean仍然以同样的立场在这里工作，而Eduardo仍然准备揭发他，他只是准备用一种可以保全这个办公室的方法完成它。

Eduardo的手机响了，他伸出一只手阻止了Dustin介绍着所有这些设施的声音，同时接听了电话。  
“Christy？”他说，根本没留心看看来电显示。

“恐怕不是。”Jones博士回答。

Eduardo胃里一沉。  
“她做了什么？”

 

**现在**

当他醒来的时候，房间里一片昏暗。  
Mark让他工作地方书桌上的台灯亮着，但他没有打开主灯。  
看起来，刚才五个小时他都没有移动过。

Eduardo伸展着身体，当他轻声作响的扭转脖子并且活动肩膀处的骨骼让它们归于原位的时候，他不自觉的畏缩了下身子。  
此时，他已经可以感受到他的双腿，他竟然将这视为重大突破，这可有些让人郁闷。  
他很清楚Mark根本不会注意到他已经醒了，所以也没报什么期望，他利用这一阵的时间去检查他的伤势。  
伤口附近还有一些血迹，但也不是太多；这说明Mark在上次转悠的时候记得帮他清理了伤口。

Eduardo碰了碰他的面罩，但是那依然留在原位，而且Mark也还在这，所以他肯定遵守了Eduardo的要求，没有偷看他的脸。  
“嘿。”Eduardo出声。  
坐起身来真的很疼，但也让他觉得自己没有那么脆弱了。

Mark反应了过来，他转过转椅，似乎忘记了他并非独自一人。  
“嘿。你还好吗？你需要帮忙吗？药？救护车？”

Eduardo试探性的碰了碰那个弹洞。  
它无疑比原来小了一些。  
“我很好。你在忙着在你的网站上工作吗？”

Mark一只手摩挲着他的后颈。  
“没。我需要那个摔碎了的电脑中的备份才能 _开始_ 修复我损失的一切。我发了一些邮件——Dustin，我朋友，告诉他发生了什么事。”

Eduardo真希望他能够脱下面罩，揉一揉他酸痒的眼睛。  
“那个用了你……五个小时的时间？”他问，斜眼瞟了瞟他搬进来的时候墙上就已经存在的表，它恰恰比正确的时间晚了47分钟。

“不，我在——”他抓起那个连在笔记本电脑上已经几个星期了的设备，“你在研究这个，我猜？它就在那，而你已经相当接近完成，所以我想我可以看看这个的代码。”

一瞬之间，Eduardo已经完成了由迷糊到戒备的转折，虽然站起身确实是个错误，因为他踉跄着，Mark不得不在他跌倒在地之前接住他。

“该死，”Mark说，“我没想到这是一个私人计划，我只是觉得我可以看一看，这样我也可以参与进来。你的很多代码都比它需要的要冗杂的多，我能相当容易的缩小它需要的内存。不是的——我是说——你是一个比我想象的还要好的编程员，以一个蒙面了的义务维和人员来说。”

Eduardo跌坐在Mark的椅子上，他盯着屏幕上满满的字母与符号，那些对他来说就像往昔岁月中的the Facebook代码一样毫无意义。  
“不是我，”他赶在Mark继续说下去之前说道，“我的一位朋友——更接近于我认识的一个人。这是他为我做的最后一件东西。”  
他的手掌在书桌上轻拍，他凝视着Mark的代码。  
“我从来都不知道这是做什么用的。”

“哦，”Mark倚靠着他，拉出第二个窗口，上面是一张地图还有一个小小的闪烁着的红点，“这是一个追踪设备，设计的非常精妙。它内含热力追踪元件，所以它会自动的依附在人的身上。它真的相当巧妙，只是代码还需要一些完善。我几乎已经完成了，但是如果你可以让我把它带回我那的话，我还能让它大幅完善。利用我笔记本上的一些文件，我能做一些调整措施。”

“你知道我根本不明白你在说什么吧，”Eduardo茫然的说，他点击了地图，看到那个闪烁的红点停留在这间公寓所在的转角处，“但是可以，你可以把它带走。”

Mark犹豫了一下，然后他伸手越过Eduardo的肩膀拿起了它。  
他移除了把追踪设备连接在电脑上的数据线，把它塞进他的口袋里。  
“他是不是还做了你的——”他一边说着一边碰了碰他的手腕，暗示那个蛛丝发射器。  
Eduardo点点头。  
“肯定是你非常要好的一位朋友。”Mark说道。

Eduardo闭上眼睛。  
“你难道不应该冲回你的笔记本身边，看看你还能从那条小巷里边挽救什么吗？”  
他的身侧仍在疼痛；他没有恢复到像他以为的那样好，所有这些东奔西跑更不会帮上什么忙。

“我已经挽救了我最重要的事物。”Mark轻柔的说，这说明他把他的硬盘设备秘密的藏在了他的众多口袋之一。  
Eduardo强迫自己站起来，他倚靠在书桌上，以防自己摔倒。

“我需要躺下。”  
他这么说着，目光穿过房间盯着卧室的门。  
那看起来是一段蠢毙了的遥远距离，但是Mark架起了他的胳膊，支撑着他慢慢的走过去。

“床在那一边吗？”他问。

Eduardo的西装都在衣柜里，他的笔记本倒在地板上的一个书包里，书包里面装满了文件，但他不能让自己太在乎这些了，因为他已经跌在床上，他的血弄脏了他唯一的床单。  
他收紧了Mark手腕上的手指，让他靠的很近，离那些可能暴露Eduardo身份的东西远远的。  
“你也应该睡了，”他说着，把Mark拉到他身边的床上，“漫长的一天。”

Mark躺了下来。  
他比事实所需的离Eduardo更近些许，但是Eduardo很冷，而Mark身体温暖，所以这一安排奏效了。  
“你为什么住在这里？”Mark问他。

Eduardo合上双眼。  
“我父母切断了对我的资助，我没时间找工作。当没有进账的时候，钱流走的惊人的快。”

“为什么他们不再对你进行资助？”

“我做了某些糟糕的决定，”Eduardo说，“没关系，我应该马上就能得到一笔资金。它们够支持我一段时间。”

只需要再一些时间，他就会得到很多钱，还会有一笔股份收益。  
这其中的一部分马上就会被花出去，因为这间公寓现在也可能受到连累了，他十分希望下一间公寓能够有自来水。  
他将Mark温暖的身体拉的更近了一些，Mark没有抵抗。

“我希望你从那个硬盘设备中找到些有用的东西。”Eduardo嘟囔着，他已在半梦半醒之间。

“什么？”

“你从小巷里挽救回来的。最重要的事物。”

“哦。”Mark的手搭在Eduardo的腰间。  
那实际上并不惹人厌。  
“对。我希望那个起作用了。”

 

**曾经**

Eduardo应该好好看看那些合同，但是他的整个脑袋都充斥着 _‘八辆校车，每过一个小时便新增一辆，声称它们被安装了炸弹’_ ，他甚至不能集中精力，几乎没有听到律师们和他说了什么。  
他模模糊糊的捕捉到了一些他在课堂上面学到过的细节。

“多少股份？”他问道，同时已经在其中一份文件上面潦草的签上了名字。

那个数字大到不行，按照百分制来看也没有显得小了多少。  
“34.4%，那么为什么它从原本的30%涨到了现在这样？”

Eduardo将他的名字签署在第二张文件上。  
“为了新的投资者，你们需要稀释股份。”

那个男人露出了一个自鸣得意的笑容，如果Eduardo穿着他的制服，他会毫不犹豫的打断那个家伙的鼻子。  
律师，超级反派，他们都是一样的。  
“我喜欢和学商科的人一起工作。”

“我主修经济。”Eduardo纠正他，在第三份文件上签了字。

“这里，还有这里，”那个男人一边说着，一边在文书上指出其它需要签字的地方，“Mark已经将他的股份稀释到了51%。”

Eduardo抬起头来，他的手中仍然握着钢笔，却没有再写些什么。  
“你们需要保护Mark。”他说，有那么一会儿，那个家伙只是瞪着他，就好像他已经疯了。  
但是Eduardo还是要告诉 _什么人_ ，仅仅是因为所有的律师看起来都是恶魔，那并不意味着他们真的都是。  
“他不在乎金钱，但是他很在乎这家公司，而且他需要它。你们要保护他。”

越过Eduardo的肩膀，Sean正直接拿着酒瓶饮着香槟。  
Eduardo会打倒他的。  
一旦他犯下了什么错误，Eduardo将在那一 _瞬间_ 打倒他，留下他的半条 _小命_ ，在他的余生 _永远_ 的把他关起来。  
他应该留下来，留下来查出Sean的计划，然后毁掉它，留下来保护Mark，因为Mark需要被保护，还有，如果他现在失去Facebook的话，他会受不了的。

但他不能。

八辆校车。被安装了炸弹。

他必须离开。

Eduardo在最后一处虚线处草草签下他的名字，转身准备返回机场。

Mark站在门廊中。  
“你签了字？”他问，就像是他可能不会那么做。

Eduardo冲他一笑，向他示意他刚刚做了什么。  
他们有了赞助商。  
赞助商和办公室，还有Eduardo知道了那个拥有公司7%股份的男人的名字，一回到纽约他就要对那个家伙展开调查，只是以防Sean会利用Peter Thiel，使他成为他邪恶计划中的一员。  
“我不得不回纽约，你能帮我找到刚刚那个实习生吗？”

Mark的眼睛盯着地板，他的双手插在他的帽衫口袋里。  
“我可以载你过去。”

Sean看着他们穿过房间离开，他的眼睛眯了起来。  
感谢上帝，他没有做出任何评论；如果Eduardo再次勒住Sean的脖子，Dustin可能会冲过来阻止他。  
Mark仍然驾着他一直使用的那辆车，那辆需要在发动前转三次钥匙、并且听起来会在任何时刻抛锚的车。

“还不算太晚，”Mark说着将车开上了马路，“我是说，对于你留在加利福尼亚。”

Eduardo望着窗外的灯火。  
加利福尼亚可能也有犯罪，这里肯定会有至少一个超级反派，但是不会到和纽约相当的程度。

八辆校车。

“我必须回去。我需要处理一些十分重要的商务。”

“哦。”  
Mark死死的盯着方向盘，但Eduardo太过担心定时炸弹与Christy的所在，以至于没空阅读他朋友的面部表情。

“你需要回来，”Mark说，就像是他在生硬的遵循某项指令，“Peter想要为我们举办一次百万会员派对。你需要回来参加这个。”

Eduardo将他的前额抵在玻璃上。  
“百万会员。记得柯克兰宿舍玻璃窗上的那个算式吗？”

Mark将车停在机场外，没有看他。  
“嗯。”

“我会出席的。”Eduardo允诺。  
他下了车，看着Mark不发一言的驾车离开。

彼时，天空下着雨。

 

**现在**

Eduardo醒了。  
他身体的一侧疼痛难忍，他的嘴里是一股脚丫子味，还有，他和Mark Zuckerberg睡在一张床上。

他单手将他的面罩撩起一块，深深吸了一口新鲜空气。  
他伸出手指摸索着他的身侧，发现他的伤口几乎已经结痂了。  
如果他不再做什么太过剧烈的运动，那应该会很快痊愈。

第三件事情可以说是个难题。  
Mark的一只手臂压在Eduardo的身上，Eduardo的手指紧握着Mark的手腕。  
他模模糊糊的想起这似乎有什么原因，但是他已经想不起来具体是为了什么了。  
“Mark？嘿，Mark？”  
他想起来——有点太晚了——要掩饰他的嗓音，但是不论如何Mark没有醒，于是他轻轻的向后撤，松开他的手，从Mark的手臂下面溜了出去。

Mark没有被惊醒。  
Eduardo捡起他的电脑包，他的钱夹，所有可能有他的名字的东西，然后将它们缩进了衣柜上面的保险箱里。  
当然了，Mark有可能会看到Eduardo的西装，认出他穿到诉讼室去的那身西装，但是Eduardo非常怀疑Mark有没有关心他到注意他穿着的程度。

在厨房里，他开始煮起了一壶咖啡，打开了警用通讯器。  
市中心出现了一起毒品爆炸，  
但是他们有了足够的警员，而他不能移动的太快，不然他身上的伤口会再次裂开。  
警察们可以应付这个。

他冲了个澡，让几乎能算热了的水流冲走小巷里留下的污垢与血迹。  
他的双手、头发上都是血，它们向下流过他的双腿，他看着这些水流进了放水孔，直到它流出的水不见了血色。

那些血迹斑斑、破碎了的制服被他扔进了垃圾箱里，即便如此，他还是留下了他的手套、靴子以及面罩，将它们扔在了一边。  
Eduardo最不想做的就是将一套已经脏了的西装穿回去，所以他套上了牛仔裤与一件旧帽衫，带上面罩，并且把兜帽罩在了面罩上，然后他返回了厅里。

他给自己倒了一杯咖啡，喝光它，然后又给自己倒了一杯，他的面罩被卷到了仅仅低于眼睛的地方。

“Spiderman？”

Eduardo伸手将他的面具用力拉回原位，然后才转身面对Mark，他看到Mark穿着他那皱皱巴巴的T恤与短裤站在门廊里。  
“你应该走了，”他说，“我还有事情要做，去救那些你以外的人。”  
他举起了第二杯咖啡，Mark接过了它。

“你应该休息。”

休息会多么美妙。  
Eduardo _做梦都想要_ 休息。  
“罪恶永不眠，Mark。现在他们知道我住在哪里了，所以我需要找到一间新的公寓，同时支付这个地方最近一个月的房租。不是所有的超级英雄都是亿万富翁，你知道。”

Mark大口喝光了他的咖啡，然后将杯子递回给Eduardo让他续杯。  
“诉讼结束了，”他缓缓的说，“好吧，一个结束了，另一个会在今天我付钱的时候结束。”

“你要给Winklevoss兄弟付钱？”Eduardo不假思索的说。

Mark看起来有一点开心。  
“你也关注了那场诉讼？对，我会付钱给他们。我有钱，那能够让他们离我远点。”  
他盯着那个空的杯子，直到Eduardo又一次给他续杯。  
“这两个都结束了的话，我就没有理由再留在纽约了。”

Eduardo没有想过那么远；在他的想法里，Mark永远都会这样，他就需要一直一直的救他。  
“哦。”他说。

Mark的手指在杯子上轻敲。  
“这周末我会回到加利福尼亚。”

Eduardo强迫他的头脑跟上思维，不要再说出一个“哦”来。  
“我估计我又会回到拯救那些不是亿万富翁的生活里来。我与上流社会接触的美好机会不见了。”

“不论是谁想要抓我，”Mark说道，“你知道他们可以控制机器人、巨型蛞蝓、巨怪与克隆大军。”

Eduardo叹了口气。  
“我说过，我知道是谁想要抓你，而且他们只能控制克隆人。他们是有分工的。”

“如果他们跟着我到了加利福尼亚怎么办？”

哦。  
Eduardo将他的面罩抬起来一点，这样他就能喝杯咖啡。  
“他们不会跟着你。他们知道你住的地方很久了，但是他们想要先把我拿下，这样我就不会冲过去救你。还有，对于我没有付出任何努力就得到了所有这些力量，他们很生气。”

“至于我呢？”

“他们只是真的， _真的_ 很恨你。”

Mark低头盯着他的杯子。  
“所以他们会又一次的追杀你？在我走了之后？如果他们抓到你了怎么办？”

“好吧，那样之后他们可能就会去加利福尼亚。你应该雇个保镖了。”

“如果我们在我离开之前就把他们拿下怎么样？”

如果Eduardo没有一双超级黏性手掌的话，他可能会失手丢掉他的杯子。  
“没有 _我们_ ，Mark。只有你和你的公司；只有我和我的生活。我救你是因为那就是我的工作，这就是全部了。你应该走了。”

Mark迟疑了一会儿，然后他把杯子放回到桌子边上。  
“也许在我走之前能再见你一面？”

“我希望不用。”

 

**曾经**

当Eduardo走出机场时，Christy第一次接听了她的电话。  
他想知道她是不是在监视他，又或是她雇了其他什么人注意他的一举一动。  
“Chris？”

“嘭！”她说道，他可以顺着电话听到另一头爆炸的回音。

“Christy，拜托，你值得 _更好的_ 。就告诉我你在哪里，我们可以谈谈。你拥有了蛛丝发射器，你取得了上风，就让我帮——”

“嘭！”

他听到了第二声爆炸，不寒而栗。

“布鲁克林大桥。一个人过来。”她挂了电话。

Eduardo冲到出租车旁，挤开了一整队排队等候的人群，跃入某辆正准备离开的出租车的后座。  
“布鲁克林大桥，以如同命系于此那般的速度开过去。”

他的脸上肯定是一种十分严肃恐怖的神情，因为那个司机甚至都没有丝毫犹豫。  
他只是立刻启动了汽车，猛冲出车道，似乎完全不在乎交通状况。

“我会付给你八百美元，也不会在你睡觉的时候杀掉你，只要你不把这个透露给其他人。”  
Eduardo说完，抽出面罩，套在了脑袋上，将他的西服留在了出租车的后座。  
有的时候，他可以利用他糟糕的公众形象作为优势。  
“等等，”他突然说道，“我需要先去另外的某个地方。”

 

**现在**

Eduardo看见Mark给Winklevoss兄弟签了一张支票，他努力忍住想要打破窗户狂揍一顿最新Winklevoss克隆人的冲动，这些Divya给他自己选择的私人保镖。

他跟着Mark回去，在Mark检查着他的机票、为Facebook做了些什么、在追踪设备上捣鼓的时候，他就坐在Mark新酒店房间的阳台上。

当Mark上床睡觉的时候，Eduardo回了家。

 

**曾经**

在距离大桥一英里的地方，路就被堵住了。  
一排警用车辆作为路障将人群隔开，在那之外，一堆堆的家用车辆，像是墙上排列的砖块，被蛛网不甚安全的吊着，随着每一阵风而剧烈的摇晃。  
其中一些车里还困着普通民众。

Eduardo把他的衣服留在了出租车后座，跑向了混乱的现场，他一直藏身在暗处，这样警察们就不会看到他因而开始射击。  
在他侧旁有一位警察，颤抖的双手紧握着他的手枪。  
Eduardo悄无声息的爬上了墙面，然后跳下，将那个男人反身扭转，按倒在他自己的警车上，并且用一只戴了手套的手捂住了男人的嘴巴。  
“如果你敢叫出声来，”他威胁道，“我就把你敲晕。我是来协助你们的。”

那个警察点点头，眼睛睁大，他被吓到了。  
Eduardo移开了他的手。  
“你怎么在这？”那个男人问，“如果你在这，桥上的那个人是谁？”

Eduardo闭上双眼，默默数到五，直到他想要打碎什么东西——任何东西——的冲动褪去了一些。  
“她说她是我？”他说，“你们之中难道没有人觉得Spiderman不太可能是个女孩吗？”

那个警察越过Eduardo的肩膀看着后方，像是希望有什么人会在此时过来拯救他似的。  
“啊，”他说，“她有和你一样的力量，她穿着和你一样的衣服，还有那些巴士上，全部都是蛛网。”

“瞧瞧，这就是应该发现什么问题的地方了，因为我不会挟持校车，因为我 _不是_ 发疯了的超级反派。”  
从桥那边传来另外一阵爆炸声。  
他需要加快速度。  
“告诉我现场情况。她已经炸飞了两辆巴士了吗？”

那个男人咽了咽口水。  
“三辆，我们估计，但是没有哪辆上面有人。有一位谈判专家想要和她谈谈，但是她看起来根本没在听。”

Eduardo心不在焉的点点头。  
“没错，那听起来像是Christy。”

这个警察的眼睛睁大了：“你认识她？”

有其他什么东西爆炸了，尘埃穿过警车形成的路障飘落在他们身上。  
“她是我的女朋友。”Eduardo说完，将那个警察的头撞向警车，他晕了过去。  
他爬上了警车车顶，开始目测那一堆家用汽车。

“你，那边的！”另一个警官拿着一个扩音器喊道，“在路障上的那个，不想受伤的话就下来，回到这来。”

那个警察示警性质的在他头顶上方开了一枪，某辆汽车从另外一边撞上了那一堆车，使它们像叠起来的积木一样倏然崩塌， _棒极了_ ，Eduardo想道。  
 _是时候告诉她我在哪里了。_  
他从这辆车跳到那辆车，尽他所能的躲开从天上掉下的车辆，然后向前一跃，跨过一道裂缝，在远远的一侧旋身落地。

Christy正站在大桥的中央，周围环绕着五辆被蛛网封锁起来、载满了孩童的校车；他们的脸庞刚好露出，抵在校车的玻璃上，显露出各种各样的惊慌表情。  
Christy穿着一套制服，那和Spiderman的套装拥有一样的标记，只是Spiderman的标记是白色的，而她的是黑色的，另外，她没有选择能够覆盖整张脸的面罩，仅仅用一片简单的黑色面具覆盖在她的眼周。

“你好啊， _Spiderman_ ，”她通过一个警用扩音器说道，“很高兴你终于加入我们了。”

“Christy！”Eduardo大喊，盖过了孩童们惊恐的声音、警方的谈判专家以及散落在他周围的校车残躯燃烧的声响。  
“Christy！你必须听我说！”

“不如换换口味，让 _你_ 听 _我_ 说话，怎么样呢？ _你_ 把注意力放在 _我_ 身上，如何呢？我做了所有这些，但你来这里，还是只是为了这些孩子，你仍然认为陌生人远比你该死的 _女朋友_ 更为重要。“

Eduardo真想知道普通情侣能不能在没有任何东西爆炸的情况下吵架。  
“好了，好了，那么你能不能让这些人离开这里，然后我们可以一起回家然后聊聊呢？只是你和我。”

“哈。就像是我们真能走进门，你不会在那之前因为抢劫或是挟持人质或是为了 _Mark_ 回那该死的加利福尼亚似的。比起与我约会，为什么你更像是和Spiderman约会，和一个网站约会，和一个混蛋约会，和这整个混账城市约会？每个人都比我更重要，不是吗？每一个该死的普通人。”

“Spiderman小姐，”谈判专家大喊，很明显，除了插进一对小情侣的争吵，他不知道还能做些什么才好，“也许你和你的男朋友可以把这场争论换到别的地方去。”

Eduardo和Christy同时转过身面向他。  
“闭嘴，”Christy说，“还有，扔掉你的扩音器。这么多警笛声中，我都听不清他的声音。”

“这个扩音器是警方的财产，我不能——”

Christy一脚踢向某辆巴士，它越过了大桥的边缘，直直落向下面的河水。  
那个扩音器被扔到了Eduardo的脚边，而Christy射出了三丛蛛丝，拉住了那辆巴士，就悬在水面的几英尺之上。  
“好多了。”

Eduardo缓缓的举起那个扩音器。  
“将那辆巴士拉回来，Christy。把那辆巴士拉回来，然后我们就能谈谈。”

Christy看着他，接着一脚将第二辆汽车也踹出了大桥的另外一边，也接住了这辆车，然后将蛛丝汇聚到她的一只手上。  
“你知道，”她说，“这些都非常的沉。我觉得我可能随时会放掉某辆车。也许你应该射出些蛛丝，帮帮我的忙，我想如果你不这么做的话，那会让你成为一个相当可怕的超级英雄。那会几乎像是你是我的帮凶。”

Eduardo能够感受到所有警察们转到他身上的视线。  
在他的手套之下，他的蛛丝粘液黏在了他的袖子上，流满了他的双手。  
那根本就没有用。

“Spiderman，”一个小孩从某辆巴士中喊出声来，“救救我们！”

“对啊，Spiderman，”Christy顺着她的扩音器说，同时一上一下的拉扯着那些巴士，“救救他们。”

Christy正用一只手掌握着两辆巴士的重量，那意味着尽管她说它们很重，她依然比Eduardo更强大。

“你在等什么？”那个谈判专家大吼。

Eduardo转了个身，他希望表情可以杀人：“那么我站在那里疯了似的大吼，你来救救这些孩子们，怎么样？那听起来是不是个好计划？不是？好吧，那就闭嘴让我好好想想。”  
他转回身，面对Christy。  
“好吧，你已经得到了你想要的。你已经拥有了我全部的、不可分割的注意力。那么现在怎么办？”

Christy坐在一辆被遗弃的车的车盖上。  
“现在你可以告诉我你和Mark的真相了。如果我相信你，那些孩子们就安全了。如果我认为你在撒谎，他们就会掉进河里。”

Eduardo眨了眨眼，有一瞬间，他以为自己听错了。  
“你已经炸飞了三辆巴士，还掌握着另外五辆车与车上的人质作为你的俘虏，你将要杀掉五十个孩子，仅仅是为了找出我是否背着你和Mark偷情？”

“那可不是一个否认。”

“我 _没有_ 背着你和Mark在一起。我从来没有背着你和任何人在一起。Spiderman的感情状况上写着单身，因为 _不是我建立的Spiderman的Facebook主页_ 。Mark不可能对一个真人感兴趣，还有我觉得他讨厌我。你，Christy，你是我的女朋友，还有我很 _担心_ 你。我去加利福尼亚，是为了安排我们未来的财政，这样我们就可以保有那栋公寓，继续与罪恶做斗争，我并没有和任何人上床。我很 _抱歉_ 我忽略了你的四十七条短信，但是我当时有点忙于阻止Mark和某个超级大坏蛋做生意。”  
他上前一步，终于想起来要呼吸。  
“现在，能不能请你把那些巴士拉上来，这样我们就能回家了。”

Christy长久的凝视着他。  
“我不相信你。”

Eduardo抓住了最近的那辆轿车，扔向了她的脑袋，尽他所能的跑上前。  
当她侧身躲开那辆轿车的时候，蛛丝从她的指尖溜过——Eduardo纵身向前，跳进某条缝隙中，伸出手去，在千钧一发之际，他的指尖抓住了蛛丝的末端。

那些巴士还在下落，当然了。  
Eduardo被拖到了大桥的边缘，他不得不用他的腿部环住大桥的混凝土部分。

他凭借本能的一个闪躲，下一刻，刚才的那辆轿车从后方飞过他的脑袋，旋转着越过大桥的悬缆，掉进了河里。  
它将将避开了一艘沿着航线缓缓驶过河道的行船，这艘船正要从两辆悬挂的巴士下方穿出。  
Eduardo可以感受到他的两只胳膊正慢慢的被拉脱臼，他的两腿竭尽全力的支撑在人行道边的石柱。

“为什么你就是不承认呢？”当Eduardo闪过第二辆车的时候，Christy冲他大吼，“你喜欢Mark，比起我，你更加喜欢他，他在床上比我更好。你是感到 _羞耻_ 吗？”

Eduardo咬紧牙关，望着那艘在巴士下方少许的船。  
驾驶员伸出一只手，冲着他做了个‘你还好吗’的手势。  
如果Eduardo还有另外一只可用的手，他可能会做出一个不那么礼貌的回复。

“知道么，我觉得你只是在 _利用_ 我。在回到纽约时，你想要一些不错的普通生活，所以你利用我来得到公寓与食物的钱。”

那个驾驶员平举一只手，然后挥手示意。  
Eduardo没有浪费时间分析那可能代表的含义；他直接将比较低的那辆巴士扔到了甲板上，他等了一会儿直到那艘船稳定下来，接着扔下了第二辆车。  
它的一半落在了第一辆车的顶上，而另外一边落在了甲板上。

Christy一脚踢中了Eduardo的后脑，将他踢飞到其他的某辆巴士上，车的一侧被撞的凹陷了进去，车中的一群孩子被撞的摔倒在他们身旁的另一群孩子身上。  
他的双臂没有知觉，他的鞋底彻底磨坏了，而Christy正向他走来，同时把扩音器扔到了大桥的另外一边。  
“这就是吗， _Eduardo_ ？我就是你对于普通生活的可悲的尝试吗？”

Eduardo蜷起身来，伸手去够他左边的靴子。  
“我是Spiderman，”他厉声说，“我的生活中 _没有_ 普通。”  
接着他翻转起身，突然一拳击向她的脸部。  
Christy一手握住他的拳头，再一次将Eduardo扔向某辆巴士。  
然而这一次他成功的在空中一个旋身，Eduardo的手从他的靴子中离开，手中紧握着一只注射器。

“那是什么？”Christy问，“是不是你公寓中的那个盒子里的东西，Jones博士给你的东西？那是不是一种能力催化剂？”  
她射出一丛蛛丝，从他展开的手中抢过那支注射器。  
“还是肾上腺素？我知道他在为你研发某个东西。我以为我把它们都摧毁了，但是我想，如果有一小瓶药水逃过一劫，那么试一试也没什么害处。”

“不要。”Eduardo说。

Christy哼了一声，将针管压向她的手臂，将针管一推到底，让那些液体流入她的皮肤之下。  
“那么，这是什么？”她问道，将用光的注射器扔到一旁，“他在研究什么？”

Eduardo从巴士的边缘跳下，他身下的两腿不堪重负，他跪倒在地。  
“我是在拿到手套与蛛丝发射器的同时拿到它的，”他一边解释，一边缓缓的平复呼吸，“那时他依然不确定我是不是准备长期做这个。”  
他让自己徐徐起身，重重倚靠在身后的巴士上以作支撑。  
“他给我蛛丝发射器，以对抗罪恶，还有那些药水，以防我某天决定放弃。”  
他几乎盼望她能看到他嘴边的浅笑。  
“那是中和剂。”

Christy张大了双眼与嘴巴，同时胡乱摸索着她的手臂，挤压着她的皮肤，就像是她能够让那些药水离开她的身体一样。  
“你不能这么对我！”她惊叫。  
她想冲他射出蛛丝，但是只能射出又短又柔软的丝线，在它们能够碰到他之前，就迅速断开，落在地上，就像是泊油路上的丑陋昆虫。  
“我是你的女朋友，你不能这么对我！”

Eduardo一瘸一拐的走向她，轻易的给了她两拳，将她打倒在地。  
他从她的脸上扯下面具，一只手将她按在地上，她落在他背部的踢打几乎难以引起他的注意。  
“你真的疯了，Chris。像是，达到了真的 _病态_ 的地步，我认为你可以提醒你的律师这一点，因为当我让那些警察穿过路障后，他们将会逮捕你，你即将需要一名律师”

他伸手摘下他脸上的面罩，这样她就可以清晰的看到他的表情。  
“你将会进监狱，Chris。你将会在里面待很长一段时间，而且你不会有力量或是找到什么方法从那逃走。”  
Eduardo蹲在她身边，扯下她的袖子，把他的蛛丝发射器从她的手腕取下，那里，最后一点蛛丝的痕迹凝固在她的皮肤上。  
“另外，我要和你分手。”

 

**现在**

Mark坐在银行保险库的一个角落，在一台借来的笔记本电脑上快速敲打着。  
当Eduardo用一只犀牛、人类混种怪物的脑袋砸碎了库门的时候，Mark抬起头，丝毫没有掩饰他脸上的笑容。  
“我就觉得我还会和你再见面。”

Eduardo将犀牛人甩到一边，走进保险库，抓起Mark将他扛了起来。  
“如果你敢绑架你自己，只是为了在你离开之前再见我一次，我发誓我会亲手把你杀了。”

“这次可不是我故意的，”Mark一边说着一边合上电脑，把它夹在他俩之间，与此同时，Eduardo转身冲出了银行，“它就这么发生了。”

“我们要拿这个怎么办？”一名看起来非常紧张的银行职员边问边踢了踢那个堵着门口的晕过去了的犀牛人。

Eduardo踢碎了一扇玻璃窗。  
“叫警察来，”他建议，“把它烧掉，当做给犀牛神的贡品。我才不在乎。”  
他向着对面的屋顶射出蛛丝，一路荡去，直到抵达Mark的阳台。  
“有没有什么人知道你在这里？”当Mark打开了没有上锁的阳台门举步进屋的时候他这么问道。

Mark耸耸肩。  
“还没有什么人把我从这里绑走。你想不想喝杯啤酒？”

Eduardo应该离开看看是不是有其他人需要救助。  
但他闪进了房内。  
“好啊。”

“我在想，”Mark拿出一瓶开盖了的啤酒，“有关追杀我俩的人。”

Eduardo大口的喝了许多啤酒。  
“你没必要考虑他们的事情。我会一直与他们作战，也许有一天我能找到他们的据点，炸掉那台 _该死的_ 克隆机器，他们就会吓破胆，再也不敢找你我之中任何一个人的麻烦。”

“但是我们不用等到有一天，”Mark说，“那可以就是今天。他们不断绑架我，而你不断的在他们把我带到最终目的地之前救下来。如果你可以等到我到达那里，你就能知道他们躲在哪，这样你就能够冲进去救我。”

Eduardo又接过一瓶啤酒。  
“如果他们发现我在跟踪，他们就会带着我到没用的地方，直到他们把我甩掉，然后你会最终来到他们的基地，但你不会知道你在哪，他们会杀了你，没有人能够获得更多的情报。”  
Mark看起来没有被这种情况吓倒。  
“他们第一个下手的就是盗取你的Facebook。”Eduardo加上重磅。

Mark犹豫了，但他依然坚持。  
“你没必要进行跟踪。”  
他抬起他的手腕，他带着一只Eduardo没有见过的手表。  
“你的跟踪设备，我把它植入了这里。你可以就跟踪着信号找到我，完成你超级英雄的使命，然后我们俩就都摆脱了——你明白的。”

“分道扬镳，再不相见。”Eduardo补充。  
那听起来像是个不错的结果，但这计划真是又蠢又冒险。  
“如果Facebook的CEO被杀了，你知道会发生什么吗？”

Mark耸耸肩，他低头盯着他手中依然没有开盖的啤酒。  
“我的一半股份与公司会转给Dustin，上帝保佑他们；另一半股份会转给你，希望你能给自己买套宜居的房子。”

Eduardo久久的凝视着他，然后喝光了他的啤酒。  
在这次谈话中，他太过清醒。  
“你要把你一半的股份给一个套着该死的 _面罩_ 的家伙？你真的没有什么朋友，是吧。不行。答案是不行。你不能让自己陷入危险之中，我不会让你冒险的。如果有必要，我会整晚坐在这里，然后明天亲自开车送你去机场。”

Mark缓缓点了点头。  
“我猜到你会这么说，”他说道，“所以我把你带到这来。”

“什么，所以你准备花一整晚的时间来说服我改变想法吗？”

“哦，”Mark说，他的声音里有一种他之前从来没有这么考虑过，但是现在才意识到这可能是个不错的主意的语调，“没，我给你的啤酒里下了药。”

Eduardo狠狠的瞪着他剩下的少量啤酒。  
“你这个可恶的——”  
他努力想要控制他的双腿，但是他做不到，他跌倒在了地板上。  
酒瓶从他的手中滑出，在地上打着滚。

Mark蹲下身，把一个微型电脑塞进他手里。  
“你可以通过这个追踪到我。我不知道药效会持续多长时间，网上没有写它们对Spiderman的效用，所以你也许应该一醒来就来救我。”  
他自己在原地做了一会儿的弹跳。  
“即便如此，我也不是真的想死，呃，请你一定要来？”

Mark站起身，举步离开，Eduardo可以看到他的脚步，但是他不能移动分毫，不能采取任何行动，只能紧紧握住他掌心的电脑。

伴随着Mark人字拖的声音，房门关上了。

Eduardo大声咒骂着，失去了意识。

 

**曾经**

Eduardo在飞机上睡了一觉，全新的可以通过机场安检的蛛丝发射器就别在他的手腕上，飞机在午夜时分降落在加利福尼亚。  
他拦下一辆出租车，去往克莱瑞资产管理公司（译注：Clarium Capital，为Peter Thiel的企业），在他攀爬着那栋80层的大楼时，他提升后的夜视能力为他进行着引导。

他们拥有一套极为先进的安保系统，他在来此之前已经记住了这的设计图，然而这里的安保系统是为了阻挡破窗与破门而入的家伙。  
在十层楼的地方，一位警卫留下了一扇没有关上的窗户——他大概以为没有人可以爬这么高。  
Eduardo在门廊里做了休整，他把面罩、手套与靴子从他带上飞机的帆布背包里取出，又把他叠好的裤子、衬衫与上衣放了进去。

Peter Thiel的办公室在第十三层楼。  
Eduardo坐电梯上去，用钱包里的一张信用卡撬开了办公室的门。  
没有警报响起。

很明显，他高估了这趟冒险，或者仅仅是低估了Sean为了保守他那邪恶计划所付出的努力。

当然了，Eduardo怀疑Thiel与Sean狼狈为奸有一段时间了。  
他所要做的就是仔细勘察Thiel的文件，直到他查明他们的计划。

他环视办公室；这里堆满了一摞摞的文件、鼓鼓囊囊的文件夹与档案柜。  
Eduardo压了压指关节，开始读了起来。

 

**现在**

Eduardo缓缓醒来。  
有那么一会儿，他头脑沉沉，无法搞清楚他在哪里以及他是怎么到这里来的。  
然后他的手指在手掌中的微型电脑上收紧，他眨眨眼甩开眼前的迷蒙，看到那瓶下了药的啤酒的底部，它滚过了屋子停在了地板上的某地。

他一瞬间就警醒了起来，乱按着电脑上的每一个按钮直到屏幕终于亮了起来，显示出了一个鬼知道在哪里的地图，上面有一个小小的闪烁着的红点，那大概就代表了Mark这个 _混蛋_ 。

Eduardo应该把他一个人丢在那。  
他应该把这个可恶的电脑扔到最近的垃圾箱里然后让Mark一个人面对他应得的。  
Dustin可以接管Facebook，Eduardo才不在乎他把它变成一个巨型农场，Eduardo会拿到Mark的股份，那些就足够他退休不干。  
他应该用Mark的Facebook股份雇一整队的超级英雄大军去保护纽约。

Mark将他的Facebook股份留给了Spiderman，因为Spiderman住在一栋惨不忍睹的公寓里，囊中羞涩，每天都救人于水火却没有回报。  
因为Spiderman救了Mark，并且一直注意着他，和他在一起，喝他的啤酒，让他畅所欲言。

做Mark的朋友一直都需要付出这样多的努力，然而Eduardo从没有停止努力。

他低下头望着手中的电脑。  
缩小地图，上面显示了Mark位于市中心的仓库区。

“该死，”Eduardo大声咒骂，然后纵身跃出了阳台。  
***

**曾经**

九点的时候，Peter Thiel来到了这里，此时，Eduardo眼神迷蒙，他的背由于长久的保持一个坐姿而疼痛不已，他彻底调查了那些数字，自从他复习完那该死的经济学期末考后他就再也没这么干过。

当Thiel看到Spiderman坐在他的办公椅上转着圈阅读那些数字报表的时候，他睁大了眼睛，值得表扬的是他没有退缩。  
“Suzanne，”他身子后倾，叫道，“为什么这里有——”

Eduardo倏的射出两条蛛丝，它们快的如同子弹一样，射向了Thiel脑袋旁边的墙壁，Eduardo伸出一根手指置于面罩旁，做了一个世界通用的‘闭嘴’的手势。

“没事了，”Thiel补完他刚刚的句子，“你能给我准备些咖啡吗？”  
他走进他的办公室，没有阻止房门的关闭。  
他转身面对Eduardo。  
“Spiderman”他说道，“我以为纽约街道上的犯罪案件才是你的专长。”

他绝对更像是个做走狗的料。  
Eduardo举起他正在阅读的一沓文件，将它们转了个向，好让Thiel看清。  
“这些恰好就摆在你的碎纸机旁，”他示意，“和这些一整摞的文件在一起。你知道这个是什么吗？”

Thiel咽了下口水。  
“它看起来像是这些公司与它们的一些客户之间的财务往来记录。当然了，我们尊重我们客户的隐私，但是如果你正在对其中的某个公司进行什么调查，我们可以尽我们所能——”

Eduardo又射出了一束蛛丝，越过了他另外一边的肩膀。  
“这些全部是你作为这家公司的老板进行的各项非法挪用资金的证据。还包括你对Facebook股权投资的计划。”Eduardo将这一页文件放到这一小沓文件的最上方，“你真的认为你可以挪用这么多的资金而不被任何人注意到？”

Thiel向前迈了小半步，“这太荒谬可笑了。如果你不立刻滚出我的办公室，我不得不强制呼叫——”

Eduardo利用身下的椅子作为跳板向前一跃，用一只胳膊将Thiel抵在了墙上，这个家伙的脚悬空着离地5英尺。  
“Sean Parker，”Eduardo狠狠的向他撂话，“你去把钱还回它应该在的地方，保证Facebook的财务安全，还要告诉我Sean在这里干了什么，这样我就放你走。我清楚你所有的计划，如果以后你的这些公司里面有一 _分_ 钱不见了，我都会搞清楚，还有，不要 _妄想_ 你可以躲的过我。”

现在，Thiel正在瑟瑟发抖，他睁大了双眼胡乱瞟来瞟去，他已经吓到听不见别人说的话了。   
“我可以让你入伙，”他说，“七十、三十分成，没人查得到我们，我保证。”

Eduardo砰的将他用力向墙上一撞，书架都被震的发出了声响。  
“Sean Parker，”他重复了一次，“告诉我所有事。”

Thiel盯着他看了很久。  
“Sean Parker，就是，Facebook的总裁Sean Parker吗？”

Eduardo将他扔到了屋子另外一头。  
“Sean Parker，就是混蛋Sean Parker；就是邪恶的畜生Sean Parker；就是和你一起 _用某种方式_ 狼狈为奸的Sean该死的Parker。”  
他将房门锁上，以防某人想要从另外一头把门打开。  
“你会 _告诉_ 我他告诉你的每一件事，他让你做的每一件事，你知道的他的计划里的所有事。”

“Thiel先生？”助理在房门的另外一头叫道，“你还好吗？”

在Eduardo大步向他走来的过程中，Thiel绝望的摇着头。  
“没有什么东西，我偶尔会去他那。他举办一些会议，有一些关于网站的点子，他拥有公司7%的股份，这就是我知道的所有了，我发誓。所有事……违法的东西都在那一摞文件里，这就是所有了，我说完了，请不要杀了我。”

Eduardo抓起那一摞文件，第一百万次的翻着它们，但是还是没有找到Sean的名字或是提及到某个可能与他有联系的人。  
“Sean没有在指使你？你不是为Sean卖命？”

“我发誓，我发誓，我以性命发誓如果说谎就不得好死。求你了，我还有家人。”

Eduardo用一只脚将他的帆布背包勾的近了一些，将这些文件塞在了他的衣服后面。  
“如果我发现你对我撒谎，我会再回来。如果你动了别人的钱，我会再回来。听明白了吗？”

房门的锁链用力的摇晃着，发出了很大声的砰的一响，就像是有人在从后面用力的撞击它。  
“Thiel先生？Thiel先生？”

“我听明白了，”Thiel结结巴巴的说，他抱着双臂，就像是它们可能被折断一样，“不会再撒谎，我发誓。不会再有诡计，不会再有任何东西。天啊，你应该是个超级英雄，你到底怎么知道这些的？”

“我是经济学专业，”Eduardo一边回答一边用一个衣架撞碎了窗户，“贱人。”  
在房门被撞碎的一刻他飞身跳出，他穿梭于街道上的时候，那个书包就被他挂在一边的肩膀上。

他需要一杯喝的。  
喝的，吃的，可能还有一场大觉，然后他不得不换装然后去往Facebook的办公室，他设法查明的所有成果就是Thiel没有在和Sean勾结在一起。

这很明显的引出了一个问题‘谁在和他勾结在一起？’。

 

**现在**

显示了Mark位置的小小红点引领着Eduardo来到了一间仓库，他打碎了屋顶上的窗户，穿窗而入，在粗糙简陋的混凝土地面上蹲身落地，他就这么着陆在了至少三百个Winklevoss克隆人的中间。

Eduardo在翻着跟头移动着身体的间隙挥出三拳，踢出一腿，同时决定以后他一定要提前侦查好所有的人质挟持状况。  
“Mark？”他大吼，同时一直踩着Winklevoss的脑袋与拳头跳来跳去，完全没有落地，“Mark，你在这里吗？”

“Spiderman？”空气中传来一声呼喊，Eduardo转过身，看到Mark被锁链束缚在仓库远远那头的墙壁上。  
他们两人之间有最少两百个Winklevoss克隆人。  
“这些克隆人是Winklevoss，”Mark大喊，“也就是Tyler Winklevoss和Cameron Winklevoss。掩藏在一切之后的邪恶头子是——”

“Divya Narendra。”Eduardo接过了上面那句的答案，他向上垂直射出一束蛛丝以便自己悬在蛛丝下方，停留在这一大群Winklevoss克隆人头上两米，“我告诉过你，我知道。”

有什么东西接近了他的脚部，他低下头去，看到克隆人们一个踩在另一个肩上，将他们自己堆了起来，妄图到达Eduardo的位置。  
他一脚踏上某个家伙的脸，顺着蛛丝来到了更高处，他在蛛丝上摆来摆去，想要找机会荡过去。

“顺便说一声，你是个蠢货，”他冲着Mark大喊，“还有，我讨厌你，我很慎重的考虑过不要来这里。”  
他已经摆动了足够的次数，于是他射出另外一束蛛丝，跃到了新蛛丝的下方，它带着Eduardo向Mark的方向荡去，来到了仓库更里面的地方，留下一堆堆的Winklevoss徒留在空中，仍然试图斜过身子追赶Eduardo。

“这是个蠢毙了的计划，”Eduardo继续说道，“我们俩都会死掉的，这全部都是你的错。”  
他又一次顺着蛛丝摆了起来，试图在下一束蛛丝上面待的高一些，因为前头的Winklevoss们想到了主意，已经开始提前堆起了罗汉以作准备。  
“你受伤了吗？”

“没有，”Mark说，“他们想要我签一份合同，将Facebook所有的权益转给他们。他们想要将它重新命名为 _Connect-2-U_ 。当然了，我和他们说，他们想那么干就要先踏过我的尸体。”

“但是，”Divya一边说着一边从大楼边上一个被一群Winklevoss环绕的上升平台上走出，“我们觉得Mark的尸体实在是个麻烦。”  
他做了个手势，某个Winklevoss掏出一支枪。  
Eduardo本能的环下身体以缩小目标，但是那颗子弹完全没打中他。

有那么一会儿，他觉得自己真是太走运了。

然后他便跌倒了，当Winklevoss们抓住了他的四肢时，射出一半的蛛丝无力的从他的手腕上垂下，他们以一种不同一般的方式攫住了他，他能做的只是不断挣扎，他射出的蛛丝穿过了这群Winklevoss击中了墙壁或者是地板。  
Winklevoss重新拿起了枪瞄准了他，这一次现实无情的摆在了Eduardo面前，那枪管就准确无误的对准了他挣扎中的胸膛。

“那么，Mark，”Divya说，“签下这份合同，不然就会有一发子弹爆掉你的好朋友 _Spiderman_ 带着面罩的头。”

“我和解了，我给了你们钱，”Mark喊着，“你们这些家伙就是不知道什么时候该放手是不是？”

第一发子弹卡在了Eduardo的大腿上，他不得不强忍住大叫出声的冲动。  
他能够感受到鲜血浸湿了他的制服，子弹深埋在他的肌肉中阻止了伤口的愈合，他不能再踢出这条腿，也不能让它再承受他的体重。

“告诉你吧，Divya，”Eduardo咬牙切齿的大声说，“你放了我，我能帮你拿到你想要的签字，然后我会帮你杀掉Mark。我甚至能够拿掉我的面罩再去做这个。这样应该能够满足你对这一幕的戏剧性要求。”

Mark紧紧盯着他，似乎想要找到某些东西证明Eduardo在撒谎。

Divya缓缓放下了他做出指示的那只手臂，向阳台边上迈了一步。  
“你难道不应该是故事中的英雄角色吗？”

对他手臂的钳制放松了。  
“你没看到关于我的报道吗？”Eduardo勉强让他的声音听起来依旧轻松随意，“不论如何，你和你的手下都知道我有理由憎恨Mark Zuckerberg。如果我憎恨的某个人有危险，我不会救他们。”

Mark猛的抬起了他原本垂下的头，他的眼睛瞬间锁定了Eduardo的脸庞,他脸上每一丝最细微的表情中都深深铭刻了他没有问出口的问题。

Divya摆了摆手，Winklevoss们放开了Eduardo，他双脚落地，伸展了下自己的胳膊。  
“我为什么要相信你？”他冷酷的问。

Eduardo的喉结滚动了下。  
“你的枪手们还拿着枪指着我的脑袋。”他说，“最糟糕的情况下，你可以杀了我们。那和你原本的计划没什么两样。”

三百个克隆人以惊人的一致性维持着相同的呼吸频率，在这样的安静里，Eduardo能够听到Mark锁链的碰撞声，Divya指尖的轻敲声，阳台围栏的规律作响声。  
“好，”在长久的停顿后Divya说，“如果你能让他签下这份合同，我把杀他的机会让给你。如果你没办法让他签字，我会把你们两个都毙掉。听起来如何？”

Winklevoss克隆人们站在Eduardo与Mark之间，如同大海将他们两人隔开，Eduardo在他们之间蹒跚穿行，他清晰而恐惧的知道出口在他身后渐渐远去，他与离开的道路背道而行。

Mark被锁链悬了起来，他的脚与Eduardo的头部高度平齐。  
Eduardo抬起头，他能看到Mark的人字拖和他的短裤边缘。

他垂直向上射出一束蛛丝，缓缓的向上攀爬。

“不论我做了什么让你憎恨的事，”Mark说，“我对此道歉。”

Eduardo身体倒置，悬于蛛丝，他的伤腿与Mark自由的那只手齐高。  
“你这么说，只是为了让我不要杀你。在这份合同上签字。”

Mark露出了一个微笑。  
“你才不会杀我。”  
他一边说着一边在那张纸的底部潦草的写下了什么东西。

在他们身后，Divya愉悦的轻拍双手。  
“如果我没有这么恨你，Spiderman，我可能会希望我们成为商务伙伴。”

“你怎么知道？”Eduardo问Mark。  
他单手放开蛛丝，手指来到面罩的下方，徐徐揭开了他下颌处的面罩。

Mark的手指抵住了Eduardo流血的大腿，悄悄划入了依然在流血的弹洞。  
“你来了。”他说，尽锁链所能允许的向前倾身，嘴唇压上了Eduardo的。

这个角度匪夷所思——Mark仍然被锁链绑在墙上，而Eduardo倒挂在空中——然而Mark的嘴唇如此温暖柔软，抵在Eduardo自己的嘴唇上，当他们亲吻彼此时，Eduardo腿间的子弹从Mark的指尖滑落地板。  
他们缓缓结束了这个亲吻，Mark脸上挂着一个蠢兮兮的傻笑，他的手指覆盖在Eduardo的鲜血上，Eduardo觉得自己大概也在同样蠢兮兮的冲他回笑。

因为他是 _Mark_ ，那永远也不会 _有用_ ，而且他们正被三百个邪恶的克隆人团团包围，Mark已经签字转让了Facebook，他们两个都要死了。

“如果我不那么做，我就无法称为一个英雄。”Eduardo说着，一切从此走向混乱。

 

**曾经**

那个律师——还是从前的那个律师，Eduardo记得他——将合同放在他面前，Eduardo原本打算大笑，但他意识到了其他人没有这么做。  
没有人和他做眼神上的交流，甚至是把他的钢笔从桌子上推过来的律师也没有，他接下来站到了后面，方便Eduardo阅读那份合同。

当他读到第一页纸的最后的时候，他已经在颤抖，当他扫过第二页纸的时候，他想要呕吐。  
他能够看到他父亲的面庞，他能够听到他会说些什么，他正在他自己的头脑里面一遍又一遍的说着那些话。  
你怎么能这么蠢？  
你不会 _动脑子_ 吗？  
你称自己为商人，你甚至都不够格开一家热狗棚。

“这是什么？”  
肯定是有一些Spiderman的东西回荡在他的嗓音里，因为那个律师向后退了半步，他看着桌子好像那东西能突然跳起来保护他似的。

“好吧，如同你知道的，我们有一些新的投资者——”

Eduardo举起了合同，他几乎就要将这个律师抵在墙上然后将他揍到差点丧 _命_ 。  
“这 _是_ 什么？”

这个律师哽住了，他匆匆望着Eduardo的后面。

Eduardo想要怪罪Sean，他 _怒火中烧_ 的想要怪罪Sean，但是Mark。  
Mark肯定同意了这个。  
Mark是CEO，所有像这样的决定必须通过他。  
Eduardo想要失声尖叫，想要殴打什么，想要把某个超级反派揍倒在地直到他不能再进行 _思考_ 。

“如果你能让我——”

肯定是Mark。  
Mark做了这个。  
Eduardo转过身去，他看到Mark坐在他的笔记本电脑旁，带着他的耳机阻隔了整个该死的世界，因为这个世界上的任何东西都不可能比得上他正在敲打的那些该死的代码在他心中的重要性。  
Mark正在敲打着一些混账东西，关于如何背叛他唯一的朋友，而Sean倚靠在那，在他身旁，就像是某种保镖。

也许Sean不是一个超级反派，也许Mark才是。  
也许一直以来Mark都是。  
也许Eduardo完全有正当的理由杀死Mark，因为Mark是个 _混蛋_ ，此时此刻，Eduardo肯定已经做出了某种决定，因为他正推开办公室的门，大踏步的穿过熙熙攘攘的人群，这些人甚至都不敢 _看着_ 他。

“Mark！”

Sean向前迈了半步，因为他不知道Eduardo曾经计划了多少种干掉他的不同的方法。  
“他在连线中。”

像是Mark是某种该死的机器人， Sean可以给他插上插头，让它耍一些小把戏。  
像是他是某种赚钱机器，不停的吐出代码，好让Sean他那恶心的7%的股份赚到招妓与堕落的资本。  
Eduardo想要一拳击中Mark的脸，击碎Sean的肋骨，他勉强自己仅仅从Mark的手指下抓起他的电脑然后将它摔烂在地。

它碎成了几乎让人满意的一大片细微的、不可修复的碎片。  
“现在怎么样？你还在连线吗？”

Mark的手指在空气中徘徊了一会儿，似乎他不能完全理解为什么他没有仍然在打字。  
然后他向上望去。

“你发行了两千四百万的新股。”Eduardo说到，他可以听见自己声音中的颤抖，他的手在身侧紧握成拳，这样它们就不会攫住Mark的脖颈，他心底的一小个角落仍然希望Mark可以否认。  
仅仅是否认它，误解它，表现的像是他根本没有 _该死的_ 一丁点的头绪，那都是Sean的错，然后Eduardo会干掉Sean，这就终结了。

然而Mark的脸绷住了，他避开了Eduardo的眼睛。  
“他们告诉过你如果有新的投资者——”

这就像是与贪婪无比的巨怪作战，第二个巨怪总是躲藏在一旁，直到他们能够将完美的一拳直直打中你的五脏六腑。  
“你的股份被稀释了多少，他的呢？”  
他能够在Mark的眼中看到他的答案，还有Sean眼中闪过的胜利的光彩。

“你签了那些文件。”  
Mark说，像是这就是全部。  
像是律师们没有撰写文件，Mark没有批准它们，所有的一切都直接来到了Eduardo签署了它们这一糟糕的现实。

“你陷害我。”  
哦天啊，如今一切都这么明了。  
所有那几个月里，Eduardo用来拯救人们，努力让纽约变成一个更加安全的地方，想要找出Sean在策划着什么，所有那些时间里，都是Mark。  
Mark在做着计划并且推动着它。

_你说被抛下是什么意思_ 。

“这就像是我不再是Facebook的一部分。”

“这不会 _像_ 是你不是Facebook的一部分，”Sean说，“你确实不是Facebook的一部分。”

“我的名字在发行人栏里。”Eduardo说。  
他仍然在和Mark说话，在和那个尽一切可能忽视他的Mark说话，他可能正在想着他刚刚丢失的代码还有他重新做完一切需要多长时间。

“你可能需要再检查一次。”

Eduardo僵住了，真的僵住了，有那么一瞬，他的头脑全部离他而去，他所能做的只是站在那里，瞪着Mark毫无反应的脑袋。  
不同的想法闪过他的脑海，从‘多好的玩笑’到‘你就要死了，没有人能够听到你的尖叫’。

这些都没有用。  
没有人在开玩笑，而且他不能杀了任何人。  
“这是因为我冻结了账户。”他说—— _愚蠢的_ ——因为他们仍然在注视着他，也许只要他大声说出来了，他就能够开始相信。

“你以为我们会让你穿着你那可笑的西装在这里检阅，假装你正在经营这家公司吗？”

Eduardo转身面对他，他将自己所有的愤怒都集中在他身旁这该死的一根刺上，有那么一瞬间他根本不在乎Sean是否是一个超级反派。  
“抱歉，”他像是要挥出一拳，“我的Prada和我的帽衫还有写着操你妈的人字拖一起拿去洗了，你个 _自以为是的混蛋_ 。”  
他都不能完全确定他是在说Sean或是Mark又或者两者都是。  
他真的不在乎到底如何。

Sean远离他半步。  
“保安来了，你该走了。”

Eduardo被蛊惑了—— _被极度蛊惑了_ ——他想要给Sean展示一下他那昂贵的‘保安’在抵抗Spiderman的时候会是多么有效，他只要将他们打成浆糊，然后狠揍Sean和Mark还有——操——其他任何在这范围里的人。

但那又会改变什么呢？  
Mark甚至都不看他一眼，已然投入在代码、Sean Parker的神妙还有其他不论什么的该死东西里。  
“告诉我这不是因为我进了凤凰俱乐部吧，”他问着Mark的后背，“告诉我这不是——”  
他甚至都几乎没有去过那里，他自始至终都没有意识到他真的做到这一点了，因为他错过那么多入会仪式，忙于拯救生命。

但是Mark不知道这些。  
他一直对那些可恶的俱乐部非常着迷，而Eduardo从来都没有试着解释过还有更多更重要的东西。  
但是，终极俱乐部，所有这些只是源于一间该死的终极俱乐部吗？  
不，这肯定是更为切身的，Mark一心一意关心的只有Facebook。  
Facebook，还有Facebook的用户，以及Facebook的名誉。

他咽了口气，想起了Divya Narendra洋洋得意的大笑。  
“这和那只鸡的事情有关吗？”

要是Narendra现在可以看见他们该多好。  
“我相信，你最痛恨的就是他们认为我是Facebook的联合创始人之一， _而我的确是_ 。你最好请个律师，混蛋，因为我不会只来要回我的30%。我会要回 _一切_ 。”

Sean越过他的肩膀望着他身后的两名保安。  
“把他带走。”他说，像是那两个保镖真的有能力将Eduardo带到任何他不想去的地方一样。

Mark没有抬头看他。  
这里已经没有任何他可以做的事情了。  
“我自己会走。”

“等等。”Sean上前一步，当他从口袋里拿出一张支票的时候，他咧嘴露出一个微微有些自我满足的笑容。  
“我差点忘了，这是你的19,000美金。不过我不会去兑现的，我是从你冻结的账户上支取的——”

Eduardo收住了他将把Sean的假笑击碎成千万块碎片的拳头，当他看到Sean畏缩着离开的样子时，他感到一点点的满足。

他从Eduardo的身边畏惧的退开。  
甚至都不是Spiderman，是从 _Eduardo_ 身边，因为归结到底，Sean Parker算什么？  
一些偶尔的走运与他在镜子前练习出的假笑。

_我是Spiderman_ ，当Sean跌跌绊绊的向后退了一步，好像他仍然以为会被拳头打到的时候，Eduardo这么想着。  
 _贱人_ 。

Eduardo大笑。  
“我喜欢站在你身旁，Sean。那让我感觉自己很强大。”

他没有再看Mark，只是转身离开，保安跟在他的身后像是皇室的保镖。

他第一次意识到Sean不可能是一个超级反派。  
他没种。

 

**现在**

克隆机器燃烧出蓝绿相间的火光。  
这是一种‘感谢上苍一切落幕’的美丽，他们坐在旁边一栋大楼的屋顶上观看着它。  
当他们俩吊在半空中的时候，Mark的人字拖不时敲打着Eduardo红蓝色的靴子。  
Eduardo将Divya的合同折成了一架纸飞机，小心的将它投入了火焰中。

Mark将他的头搭在Eduardo的肩上，Eduardo的手臂随意的落在了他的腰间，似乎危机关头下的一次亲吻就意味着他们已经在约会了。  
Eduardo没有像他应该表现出来的那样介怀。  
Mark则看起来完全不在意。

“你是个笨蛋，”Eduardo说，他希望以往说了上千遍也没有被Mark听进去的句子这次可以让他真的听进去，“如果你敢再给我下药，我就杀了你。”

“嗯，”Mark说，很显然，这并不是‘当然了，Spiderman，不论你说什么我都照做，Spiderman’，“但是我们抓到他们了。至少抓到绝大部分了。”

Divya逃走了，他丧气的带着最后两个Winklevoss克隆人逃上了一架直升机。  
Mark吼着类似于追上他们的话，然而Eduardo可不想挑战螺旋桨，反正他是可以对付得了两个Winklevoss的。  
“好吧，如果缺了他俩，我们就没法拿到奥运奖牌了。”他说。

“利用基因改良的邪恶克隆人不会违反比赛规则吗？”

“你什么时候开始在意规则了？”Eduardo一边说着一边揶揄的挤了挤Mark的侧面，表示他只是在开玩笑。  
Mark的脸上是一种不可思议的放松神情，他卸下了戒备，唇边甚至浮出了一个小小的微笑，仿佛在黎明中与一个戴着面罩的家伙同处于屋顶能够让他十分欢欣。

这甚至像是重返哈佛，重回Facebook、Facemash，甚至是Erica出现之前；Eduardo忽然回想起过去的情景，他曾看到一个卷发男孩在图书馆的一隅酣眠于电脑前，他上前摇醒这个男孩，试探他是否安好。

他们曾经是朋友。  
曾几何时，他们是朋友。

“那么现在怎么办？”Eduardo问，“你要回加利福尼亚吗？”

Mark向他靠的更近了一些，给自己找了个更舒服的位置。  
“应该是，”他说，“我是时候回家了。”  
他抬头看看Eduardo，然后接着问：“你呢？你现在的家在哪里？”

Eduardo低头望着他。  
今天早上Mark就要离开了，所有转账给Eduardo的文件都签署盖章完毕。  
尘埃落定。  
“新加坡，”他说，“就像我在庭上说的那样。”

Mark的身体稍稍僵住了，Eduardo知道他会作此反应，但是他看起来并不生气。  
他只是将他的脑袋向一旁微微侧开，像是正在探寻什么。  
最终，他静静的低喃：“Wardo？”

Eduardo伸出手，将他的面罩摘下。  
他甩了甩头发，被浓烟呛到了，重重尘烟让他不停咳嗽，他几乎咳到翻下屋顶，甚至都没有注意到一直在他背部轻拍的那只手。

他眨眨眼，甩开眼角咳出的泪水，大口的喘息着，他转过身去，看到Mark没有缩回身或是大叫着跑走。  
如果Mark和之前有什么区别，那就是他的笑容扩大了。  
“Wardo，”当他确定Eduardo没事了之后，他又重复了一次刚刚的话，“你就是Spiderman？”

Eduardo合上双眼，默默希望他下次睁开双眼时Mark已经离开。  
“对。”他努力挤出了一个无力的微笑，“好吧。你一直想要知道我在纽约做了些什么。”

他被重新压上他肩膀的重量惊的睁开了双眼，Mark已经恢复了他原本的姿势，这一次，他闭上了眼睛，像是他正考虑就这样睡过去。  
“我以为你会回到学校，”他说，“我以为——如果你选择了学业重于Facebook，那就意味着你并不在乎，那也没关系。”

Eduardo摘下了一只手套，将他的手指插入Mark的发丝里。  
“为什么我要回到学校？”

Mark低头望着他的双手。  
“出于某种原因，我可没有想到‘他不在这，他肯定是Spiderman’。”他的声音渐渐低了下去，“如果你曾说过——我以为你就是并不在乎。”  
他听起来如此诚挚，Eduardo知道，这可能是他能够得到的最接近于解释与道歉的话了。

Mark曾经以为Eduardo是在学习，间或痛揍Sean。

Eduardo叹了口气。  
“我原本打算告诉你的，”他说道，“我一直在等待你没有将注意力100%集中在Facebook上的时机。”

Mark合乎礼仪的表现出了一点点的羞愧不安。“哦。”

“嘿，Mark，”Eduardo的手指轻柔的抚弄着Mark的头发，“我是Spiderman。”

这是Mark所能得到的最接近于接纳的话语了，Mark看上去理解了，因为他的嘴边漾起了一抹惫懒的笑容。

“你看起来并没有那么惊讶。”Eduardo说。  
他要不说这个，要不就是‘你怎么还不走？’，出于某种原因，他不想提醒Mark离开。

“我有点猜到了。”Mark如此说，Eduardo几乎就要惊讶的把他推下屋顶，但Mark又解释了下他的意思，“好吧，我没有真的猜到。但是我思考了。”  
他的牙齿咬着他的嘴唇，Eduardo记得亲吻他嘴唇的时候，红牛、多滋乐与某些Mark固有的味道模糊的交织在一起。  
“就是，你做过的事情。没有什么特别的，但是我不经思考的就是没法不看你，呃，你。”他的手轻轻放在Eduardo的大腿上，“我也不确定。根本不确定。Chris说我是在投射。像是，我只对两个人产生过迷恋，所以我潜意识中认定他们是同一个人，然后开始将Eduardo的个性投射到Spiderman身上，反过来也是这样。你不会想知道Dustin做了什么的。”

“为什么？”Eduardo问，这只是为了不要让他自己总想着‘只对两个人产生过迷恋’，他突然希望自己能够重新将面罩戴回去，好掩饰他两颊的红晕。

Mark换了个姿势，他的头枕在Eduardo的膝盖上，整个人可以在屋顶上伸展开四肢。  
“简单来说，没有什么能够和‘Spider-Wardo’一样押韵。”

Eduardo大笑。  
“如果我说我很想他的话，这听起来会很糟吗？”

“疯子。”Mark说，他摸索着找到了Eduardo的手，然后就抓住不放，“但是我不会说这很糟。”他顿了下，“现在你是一名股东了，你可以回来。Sean已经走了，很大程度上。”

Eduardo的笑容如同它乍现那样迅速的消失了，但他觉得他们还是必须解决这个问题。  
“我曾经以为Sean是个超级坏蛋，”将这话大声说出来后，它听起来如此荒谬可笑，他自己都不敢相信他为什么没有马上对此产生怀疑，“当他在附近的时候，我的所有感官都处于红色警报中。他说话的方式，微笑的样子，举手投足。都超级反派到让人想要大叫。”

“哦。”Mark睁开眼睛，看见Eduardo低头望着他，“他是吗？”

“不是，”Eduardo说，他的声音里透露着失望，“他只是个普通的混蛋。”

Mark不甚在意的点点头，重新闭上了双眼。  
对于把Sean称为混蛋，他看起来既没有感到惊讶，也没有觉得那是种侮辱，或许他已经足够聪明到自己发现了这一点。终于。  
“好吧，Divya才是超级坏蛋，还证实了Winklevoss是邪恶的克隆人，所以我想你对任何人的怀疑都是可以理解的。”

Eduardo也被他带的打起了哈欠。  
“Christy疯了，炸飞了三辆校车，还挟持了大概50个上学的孩子做人质，因为她觉得我背着她和你偷情。”

Mark扬起了眉毛。  
“真的？”

“没错。”  
他让他的手指重新在Mark的发丝中穿梭。  
现在，仓库中的大火开始渐渐褪色为普通的黄色；不论是什么化学物品制造了克隆人，它大概已经被烧毁了。  
Mark的呼吸变的平稳、舒缓，这让Eduardo想要知道他的航班是几点，他到底应不应该将Mark叫醒。

这几乎像是他们回到了哈佛：Mark有一堂早上九点的课，而Eduardo则低头望着那乱蓬蓬的脑袋——时光静好，至少此刻如此——心里思考着不论他现在应该在上什么课，那都不可能有多么重要。  
虽然不见得真是这样。

_只对两个人产生过迷恋_ ，它又一次连同着Mark嘴唇的味道一起闪过Eduardo的脑海，Mark现在睡着了，所以他可以就这么向前倾身然后——

正当Eduardo开始前倾的时候，Mark眨了眨眼皮，张开了双眼。  
“有人帮我订了一辆出租车到酒店，”他一边说着一边四下看看，好像会有一块表凭空出现似的，“我应该回去了。”  
他坐起身，Eduardo的膝盖上瞬间空空如也，只剩寒冷空气。

Mark瞥了眼他的肩膀，露出了一个小小的笑容。  
“我早该知道那是你。” Mark说道，Eduardo正捡起他丢掉的手套与面罩，然后将它们重新覆盖上他裸露的皮肤。

在Mark还能看到Eduardo尚未戴上面罩的眉目时，Eduardo扬了扬眉以示疑问。

Mark笑了。  
“除你以外的其他人在此之前就应该放弃我了。“

如果这让Eduardo脸上堆满了笑容像个白痴一样，好在他已经戴上了面罩，所以没有人会知道了。

 

**曾经**

他把从Thiel办公室里取来的文件烧毁了。  
如果那家伙想要从Facebook里骗钱，让他试试看。  
他终于整理了那个衣柜，将所有Christy的衣服扔进了一个箱子里，和那个旧的蛛丝发射器、撕坏了或是被血污染了的制服，还有曾经用来保管蜘蛛中和剂的盒子一起。

他扔掉了他所有的哈佛课堂笔记，他穿去签署第一份合同还有今天穿着的西服，以及他买给Christy但是从没有机会给她的丝巾。

他打开手机，草草抄下Jones博士的电话，然后他把手机也扔掉了。  
经济学课本、摔碎了的马克杯， Mark第一次想到那个主意的时候他戴着的傻兮兮的草帽。

他检查了这三个箱袋，把它们都带下楼，扔到了楼后的垃圾箱，然后他放任自己倒在床上，分出一只手给警用通讯器。

‘ _武装嫌犯位于本地格兰德银行，请增援。重复，请增援。_ ’

他跃出窗户，食指勾起他的面罩。

 

**现在**

他们着陆在Mark酒店上的阳台。  
Mark的箱子还没有打包，Eduardo那瓶喝光了的啤酒仍然躺在地板上。  
Mark迈步穿过这片混乱，拿出他的后备笔记本电脑，将它塞进包里。  
“这个房间已经付到了周末，”他四望着房间中的狼藉，没有看阳台上的Eduardo，“如果你需要待在某个地方的话，你可以待在这里。”

据他所知，如今已经没有任何人在疯狂追杀他了，但Mark的套间绝对要比他的公寓大的多、好的多。  
“谢谢。”  
从他嘴中吐露的句子如此尴尬，他不知道应该怎样才能阻止他的思绪，关于他们的吻，Mark与他交握的手，或者Mark第一次双手环过Eduardo的脖颈、脸抵在Eduardo的肩上、整个人倚靠在他胸前的方式。

他不知道应该怎样表达他对此的喜爱。  
怎样表达他不一定想要Mark现在就这样离开。

房门上传来一阵突兀的敲门声。  
“Zuckerberg先生，您的车到了。”

听别人称他为‘Zuckerberg先生’真是诡异。  
Mark身穿帽衫，脚踩人字拖，手提笔记本电脑包，仿佛这是世界上永远不会改变的恒量。

“你应该走了。”Eduardo说出这句话的同时Mark转过身说，“但是，为什么？”

“什么？”Eduardo问。

Mark咬着嘴唇，低头望着他的行李。  
“为什么？”他又问了一次，“你的制服，英勇的行为。你在尽力拯救整个城市，那看起来……为什么？”

Eduardo情不自禁的扬起了一个轻轻的微笑。  
“我照顾了你两年的时间，”他说，“与此相比，拯救纽约不过是小菜一碟。”

Mark看起来惊讶中带着一丝欢欣，他带着这样的神情转身下楼走向出租车，他将回到加利福尼亚，并且最终淡出Eduardo的生命。

“Mark。”在门打开之前，Eduardo张口。  
Mark转过身。  
“如果你再次被人绑走了，打给我。”

一个有些迟疑的笑容闪现在Mark的嘴边。  
“我没有你的电话号码。”

Eduardo穿过酒店房间，抓起了一支圆珠笔，将他的电话号码草草写在Mark的手臂上。  
Mark闻起来有脏脏的帽衫、Winklevoss兄弟与那些明亮色泽的烟尘的味道。  
Eduardo没有退开。  
“即使你没有被绑架，”Eduardo说，“你也可以打电话。”

Mark抬起手，他的手指触及Eduardo面罩的底端。

在他们身后，一名非常不耐的侍者正在一边敲门一边喊着Mark的名字。  
更重要的是，Eduardo的面罩已然滑落到地板，他的手指纠缠在Mark的发丝中，Mark的嘴唇与他的交叠在一起，充满了无限可能。

 

**未来**

某个反派走狗正拿着一支枪瞄准着Eduardo的脑袋。  
本周大坏蛋——Eduardo想不起她的名字了，但周围有许许多多的蛇，所以他估计她的名字应该带有一大堆的咝咝声——拍了拍她的双手。  
“Ssso，Spiderman。”她说。

“我明白了。”Eduardo没有继续听她说下去，他打断了她的话。

很明显，嘶嘶女并不习惯在话说到一半的时候被打断，她迟疑了下。  
“你……明白了？”

“蛇，”Eduardo说，“你有非常多的蛇，你的重点就是蛇，你是一位超凡蛇女，或者类似的吧。请你不要再冲着我嘶嘶了。”

“弄蛇者，”弄蛇者一边说着一边弯下腰，让某条青绿色、布满鳞片的蛇爬上了她的手臂，“记住这个名字，不然它就会是你听到的最后一个句子。”  
当她发表死亡威胁的时候，她听起来自信多了。  
这对她有好处。  
“现在，放下你的武器，不然我的助手就要开枪了。”

她在说‘助手’这个词语的时候带上了过多的玩笑意味，Eduardo都很难相信她是认真的。  
不幸的是，她的助手是一名七英尺的肌肉壮汉，而那把枪是实打实的。  
Eduardo将棒球棒扔在他的脚下，然后将它踢离自己身边，它向着他们的方向滚了过去。

“现在，”她说着，“我希望你把自己的双手抱头，并且在我们把你绑起来的过程中，不要做什么突然的动作。”

Eduardo看着球棒在他们之间滚动，它停在了他们身后某个脑袋上扣着袋子、身体被绑在椅子上的家伙的脚下。  
“你真这么想？”他问道，“因为如果这样，你们真的不怎么了解我。”

带有警告意味的一发子弹穿过空中，从他脑袋上方划过。  
“你才是一点也不了解我，”她发出嘶嘶声，“如果你了解我的话，你就会知道不要试图惹火我。你应该知道什么时候该放弃，Spiderman。这是你以前从来没有面对过的状况。”

“事实上，”Eduardo说。

“我们经常遇到这种情况。”Mark接上，他一边说着一边扯下头上的兜帽，用力将棒球棒挥打到了反派走狗的脑袋上。

为了做这个，他不得不站到了椅子上，但是Eduardo会把这个笑柄留到一会儿之后，等他们俩没有都被一群毒蛇包围的时候。  
“那么，”当Mark威胁性的在掌心一下一下的敲打着球棒的时候，Eduardo对弄蛇者说，“我希望你把自己的双手抱头，并且在我们把你绑起来的过程中，不要做什么突然的动作。Mark，你觉得呢？”

Mark低头望着蛇群，他突然意识到了自己离中毒身亡有多么接近。  
“我想我们应该快点动手，”他说，“然后就可以享用披萨了。”

这可不是Eduardo期待的毒舌妙语，但是至少还有……披萨。

*

他们将弄蛇者用蛛丝绑在了椅子上然后离开，但是Eduardo不得不把Mark扛在肩膀上直到他们脱离了蛇群范围。  
Mark将他用来割断绳子的刀片插回了他手表里的隐藏隔间，与此同时，Eduardo给警察发了一封‘匿名’线报，虽然警察根本就已经将他的号码存了下来。

“我原本以为人民英雄才是应该享有酷帅工具的一方。”Eduardo说。

Mark把他的手表调试完成。  
“很明显，这说明你是我的助手，”他说，“别担心，助手是一个非常公道的职位。”

Eduardo轻轻的在他的肩膀揍了一拳。  
“我不认为英雄们会和他们的助手上床，不知为何，那看起来真是太不合宜了——”

“搭档，”Mark打断他的话，“我们可以成为搭档。”  
他强势的伸出一只手，Eduardo抓住了它，戴着手套的手指抵压着Mark的皮肤。  
“对了，神奇四侠，”Mark说，就像他俩的手机对话没有被他的绑架案与Eduardo六个小时的航程所打断，“你真的觉得他们能够做的来？”

“好吧，他们有四个人，”Eduardo指出，“我知道纽约大而广，但是几年来一直只有我一个人，而且我也做到了。他们从某些彗星那里受到了辐射，我也没有太了解这事。嘿，我有没有告诉你Reed要给我发薪水？他甚至说可以补上从我开始当蜘蛛侠到现在的部分，他是一个有钱的科学家。”

“你怎么说？”

Eduardo对他露齿而笑。  
“我和他说，我有一个独立自主的有钱男友，他能够完全支持我现已习惯的方式。很显然，我就是这么一字不差的说的。”  
他将Mark拉进他留下衣物的小巷，将面罩扯到了地上，向前倾身，恰到好处的吻上了Mark。  
Mark毫不迟疑，他分开唇瓣，探出舌头，Eduardo将他拉的更近，拥的更紧，同时希望他身上的Spiderman制服能够更容易脱掉。

“那么，”Mark说，他有点喘不过气，此时的Eduardo离开他身边去找他的衣服，“你是在说你可以退休了，在某个地方开家商店什么的。”他成功让自己等了足足五秒，“我听说每年这个时候的加利福尼亚很不错。”

Eduardo扯下他的手套（译注：此处原文为“Eduardo tugs off his mask and gloves”，但是前文在和Mark接吻前，作者又写了“（Eduardo） tosses his mask on the ground”，所以面罩应该在接吻前就已经被扔到地上一次了，按照情理这地方只摘手套就够，也没有面罩好摘了，所以翻译的时候省略了mask的部分）扔到地上，伸手去够他的裤子。  
“真的？”他说，“我不知道，我在考虑弗罗里达，或者迈阿密。要不然欧洲，我听过很多不错的说法，关于欧——”

他的话被Mark又一次的亲吻打断了，他将Eduardo按在小巷的墙上，单手滑过Eduardo的身侧，就像是他知道当你犯了某个愚蠢的错误时，这身制服会多么该死的让人不舒服。

“我们应该去约会，”他一边说着一边带着挑逗的微笑离开他的身边，“今天晚上给神奇四侠来个测验。自从我上次被巨大的蜘蛛抓走后，我们就再也没约会过了。”

Eduardo套上了他的上衣，他的手臂环在Mark的肩膀上，两人走出了小巷。  
“所以你是指像那些你带着你的笔记本电脑，我带着我的警用通讯器，在约会结束之前我们都已经抽身而出的约会？”

Mark正在笑的像个白痴，但他还是点点头。  
“我知道一家点餐时候付账的意大利餐厅。”

Eduardo停下脚步。  
“Mark，你为什么在笑？”

Mark扫了他一眼，脸有些变红了。  
脸红 _与_ 微笑。

也许他中了蛇毒，Eduardo可能应该叫辆救护车。

“你告诉Reed我是你的男朋友。”Mark说。

“别，”Eduardo抗议，他将Mark推开，虽然他也能同样感到自己脸上绽开的蠢兮兮的微笑，“别，你 _别想_ 假装成是我让这段关系正式化的。尤其是当你几个月前就黑进了Spiderman的Facebook主页，然后修改了他的情感状况。”

Mark努力想要表现的‘无辜’，但是笑容仍然从他的缝隙中四处绽开。  
“我不相信那个Gwen Stacy，”他说，“她总是被外星人绑架，或是差点从建筑物边上掉下去。你不能相信一个这样的女孩。不要为了那样一个女孩离开我。”

Eduardo大笑，然后就这么在大街上每个人的目睹下吻了他。  
好吧，那么，这里其实只有一个坐在长凳上的老人，但是这个动作本身意义重大。  
“我发誓，”他说，“我心不变。”

“好。”Mark说，但他停不下他的笑容。

Eduardo用手肘戳了戳他的肋骨。  
“你吓到我了，Mark。不要再因为我们在约会的这个现实这么开心，该死。”

Mark转身，完完全的堆满了笑容。  
“你会来加利福尼亚。”

Eduardo本可以说他还没有决定，还有他真的喜欢法式面包，所以他还在考虑那个的可能——但是他们两人都知道这会有多荒谬。  
“试用期，”他说，“我的意思是，也许神奇四侠做不来这个。我不敢说我对Reed有绝对的信心，而且他们会带着他们的超级反派过来，他们可能会需要帮助，所以——”

Mark伸手捂住了Eduardo的嘴。  
“你会来加利福尼亚。”

Eduardo叹了口气，但当他伸手拉开Mark的手时，他已经扬起了一个同样灿烂的微笑。  
“没错，”他说，“我会来加利福尼亚。”

——END——

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇还发在[随缘居](http://www.movietvslash.com/thread-42163-1-1.html)上，欢迎在SY上留言。


End file.
